Cleveland Street
by tsusami
Summary: The queen's frantic letter sends Ciel into London to investigate a world he discovers he might not be ready for. Set in Manga-verse. Eventual SebastianCiel.
1. London 1890

**Author's Notes: **

1. _Poses Plastiques _were peep shows in which live women wore costumes and posed for paying customers to see. Often times the costumes and/or poses left little the imagination.

"Labouchere's Law"- In an attempt to curb prostitution, a law was proposed to raise the age of consent from 13 to 16. It met little support until Henry Labouchere added a clause in which any man, regardless of age, who committed acts of "gross indecency" with another man, whether in public or in private could be imprisoned up to two years with or without hard labor. The law passed August 1885 and went into effect January 1, 1886.

* * *

**"SCANDAL ON CLEVELAND STREET"**

These four words, in large, block letters, seemed to shatter the quiet of the breakfast room with a thunderous shout.

The tea cup in Ciel's hand clattered against the small plate and brown liquid sloshed over the edge. Sebastian's eyes zeroed in on the tea that seeped into the previously pristine tablecloth. Ciel turned and glared at him with one pale eye, the newspaper held out in front of him for Sebastian to see.

"The queen will not be happy." He threw the paper down onto the table. Sebastian's eyes darted to his master's, to the pale brow scrunched up like an old man's.

Sebastian's gloved hand moved to rest upon Ciel's shoulder, to offer a comforting gesture. Startled, Ciel glanced at the hand, and flinched away. His eyes narrowed at Sebastian and the offensive hand quickly retreated.

"There is no evidence left for them to find," Sebastian said firmly. Ciel glanced at the newspaper as though proof against his statement was somehow written across its folded pages. "You did your job, Master. The situation is resolved."

Ciel's jaw clenched once, twice, and then relaxed slowly. The angry line in his brow softened and for a moment, Sebastian was reminded of how young Ciel really was.

Ciel glanced at the shoulder where Sebastian's hand had hovered moments before. He took a slow, deep breath and suppressed a small shudder.

"All of it?" he asked.

Their eyes met and froze, equally stone-faced and equally silent in a room tense with the knowledge that Sebastian could not lie.

**Cleveland Street**

**In the Morning...**

**London, 1890**

The carriage shook along the cobblestone streets of London's West End. Ciel kept his head tucked inside and as close to the back of the carriage as possible, careful to hide from the sunny summer air blowing in from the window. It was not the air that disagreed with him, but the ladies and men on horses, gallivanting up and down the fashionable streets in the latest dresses of the season. The fewer people who knew he was in town, the better, he thought.

He kept a letter clasped in his fingers, tapping the parchment against his thigh. He glimpsed snatches of shop fronts, gentlemen congregating in small circles, and ladies bustling in and out of doors in droves. He ran his thumb over the sealing wax and felt the grooves left by the queen's personal mark.

He did not want to be here during the season.

He glanced at the letter again, careful not to let the small card attached slip out of his lap. The queen's unusually messy writing was still as brief, still as uninformative as before.

_Shut this abomination down, immediately! Scotland Yard must not get involved._

Her scrawling signature was the most legible word on the page, aside from the "not" which bled darker than the others. She must have pressed the nib down extra hard; as though the multiple underlines beneath the word were not emphasis enough.

Ciel picked up the small black card and turned it over and over in his fingers. He stared at it, wondering how such a small advertisement could incite such a reaction from the usually somber queen. The card turned silently in his fingers, answering nothing and offering only the promise of poses plastiques at an address on the West End's Cleveland Street. He would get to the bottom of this and quickly. The last thing he needed was another London season.

The carriage slowed, coming to a halt before the Phantomhive townhouse. Ciel slipped the letter back into his pocket, glancing out the window and noting that it looked intact from the outside. He would see how well Soma and Agni had done their job as soon as he stepped inside. Sebastian's smiling face appeared in the window. The door swung open and he extended a white gloved hand. Ciel waved it away, using his cane to help himself down. He tried to remind Sebastian that, at fourteen, he was not a child. He stood a little straighter as soon as he was out, grateful to stretch his legs. He stepped forward, through the open iron gate and inspected the gardens as he walked along. He climbed up the short staircase and was startled when the door swung open from the inside. Agni and Soma's faces smiled down at him from the doorway.

"Ciel! It's been too long! I thought you would never come visit me." Soma pouted.

Ciel ignored Soma and pushed his way through the doorway.

"Now that you're here, we can have all sorts of fun!"' Soma threw his arms around Ciel from behind, resting his chin on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel struggled to stay upright, wishing Soma would stop leaning on him when he was so much heavier. The head of his cane wobbled under the added weight. Soma paused and stopped leaning on him. He kept his arms clasped lightly around Ciel's neck. "Hey Shorty, I think you've grown a little since I last saw you. I don't have to hurt my back bending over so much." Ciel twitched with annoyance. He straightened his posture when Soma tried to measure his height with a flattened palm hovering in the air. Soma moved his hand from the top of Ciel's head to his chest. He repeated the motion for safe measure. "You did grow!" Soma clapped his hands and smiled. "Maybe someday you'll even reach my chin!"

Ciel glared and pushed his way through the entryway and up the stairs. It was a long journey and he wanted to relax. What he really needed was more quiet and perhaps a sugary pick-me-up as soon as Sebastian had seen to the horses. He took a glance around his family townhouse. The paintings quietly greeted him from the black and white papered walls. Ciel wrinkled his nose a little when he noticed a rather rudimentary drawing tacked up next to Great Aunt Fanny. Aside from this small addition, everything looked fine and he supposed he had Agni to thank for that. He even approved of the faint lavender aroma permeating the air.

He wondered what Soma did to help, but didn't dare ask. He feared the drawings he'd have to look at if he did.

Soma babbled and Ciel nodded at him absently as he made his way up the stairs. Agni opened the door for both of them and ushered them into the sunny sitting room. "I'll put some tea on," Agni said, bustling about the room. Ciel nodded his thanks and collapsed into a tall, cushy chair. After hours in a carriage, it felt heavenly to sit in something so comfortable, and so stationary.

"You must be tired!" Soma said. "I bet a game will perk you right up! I've been practicing my card games with Agni and I warn you, you can't beat me so easily anymore!" Soma crossed his arms with a smug sort of smile on his face.

"I don't have time to play with you now." Soma's face visibly fell. Ciel wondered how someone so much older than him could be so much more childish.

"Not even one teensy weensy game?"

Ciel noticed the deck of cards in Soma's hand. He had no doubt Soma had been practicing since Ciel sent out the letter warning of his arrival. If there was one thing Soma had worked hard at during the past year or so of their acquaintance, it was trying to best Ciel at anything and everything.

"What could be so important?" Soma twisted up his lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Business," Ciel replied.

"You just got here!" Soma insisted, waving the cards in his face. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. He had to give Soma points for persistence.

"Tonight. I promise." He would have to send Sebastian out alone tonight. He hated the idea, but he could not be caught wandering the West End. He would be recognized. After receiving the Queen's Warrant last year, he was too well known.

Ciel realized Soma was smiling up at him hopefully. He let out another sigh.

Agni came to the rescue with the tea and cart. He placed a cup on the coffee table and poured a spicy-scented tea. "I hope the young master enjoys Masala Chai."

Ciel sniffed the cup, having a vague memory of encountering the spicy scent before and took a small sip.

"Thank you, Agni." He took another sip remembering it was the one he had complimented Agni on before. Soma picked up his own bone china cup and sipped as well. Ciel glanced at the clock and hoped Sebastian would be done soon. Before he could voice his complaint, Sebastian walked in, smiling and bowing at the waist. He brought a small dessert balanced on the silver tray in his right hand.

"The horses have been tended to and your belongings have been unpacked in your room. I thought the young master would enjoy a snack before beginning his work." Sebastian set down a fruit tart on the table next to the tea set. He cut a neat slice and scooped it onto a small dish. "Today's snack is a fig tart I asked Agni to prepare before our arrival." Ciel didn't recall being a huge fan of figs, but he picked it up anyways.

"We will need to set out on business right away, Sebastian," Ciel said between bites. Sebastian bowed his head. "Agni, I presume my mail has been kept at my desk?" Agni nodded his pale head. "Soma, you've stayed out of it this time?"

"I didn't open any, if that's what you're asking," Soma muttered. He averted his eyes and quickly took another bite of his tart.

"Has the post arrived today?" Ciel redirected his attention to Agni. Agni shook his head. Ciel glanced at the clock and muttered about the lack of punctuality in the city. Soma followed his gaze and his eyes grew wide with a look of panic.

"Agni! The drawing room, is it ready? Master will be here any moment!" Soma put his plate down with a clatter and hopped about the room searching for this or that, while Agni made a hasty retreat out the door. Sebastian raised a brow and allowed him to pass.

"We're in the drawing room," Ciel commented.

Soma rummaged through a drawer. "Not the drawing room, the drawing room," he said impatiently. "I have work to do, too." He pulled out a small box of pastels with a flourish. "I'm sorry Ciel, I have no time to play with you now," Soma announced haughtily. "It's time for my art lesson!"

Ciel glanced at the remaining tart and smiled.

**In the Afternoon...**

The house was quiet, save for the occasional racket broadcasting from Soma's drawing room. His respect for his drawing master, as he put it, perhaps only extended to his technique and not his philosophy, as evidenced by the prince's hotly contested arguments. Sebastian went about inspecting the house to make sure all was in order during his absence. Sebastian had come to respect Agni's abilities, but that did not prevent him from administering the glove test. He was running a single gloved finger over the antique vase placed in the entryway when a bell rang at the front door.

Sebastian's ears perked up. Prince Soma's teacher was already safely inside the drawing room and they expected no other visitors. Sebastian opened the door and discovered a young man, perhaps only a year older than his master standing before him.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said, lifting his dark blue cap to reveal neatly combed black hair underneath. His blue eyes looked tired, but expressed no disrespect, as he held out a bundle of letters tied with ribbon. The satchel over his arm was heavy with the day's post.

"Good afternoon." Sebastian smiled, accepting the bundle. He nodded his thanks and closed the door. Untying the ribbon, Sebastian glanced at the top envelope. It looked like an invitation, one his master would no doubt ignore. He placed the lot on a small tray and quietly crept up the stairs.

Ciel sat in his study with his head bent over letter after letter. His letters were arranged in three piles as was his custom: the important letters that would receive immediate attention, the somewhat important letters that would be ignored until they required immediate attention, and the undesirables that would no doubt never be opened unless Sebastian prompted him to. The dinner invitations and social event listings were usually exiled to this third and largest pile.

"Has the queen sent any new correspondence? She must know I'm in town along with the rest of London if that stack in your hand is what I think it is."

Sebastian smiled and placed the silver tray down on the stained oak. "Young Master knows I will not sort through his mail."

Ciel snorted and picked up the stack, rifling through them quickly. He paused at one, pulled it out long enough to read who it was from and put it in the first pile. He rifled through the rest before tossing them all in the third. "Invitations, all of them."

"How nice of Miss Elizabeth to send a letter," Sebastian picked up the empty tea cup and set it on his tray. A finely shaped eyebrow lifted above Ciel's blue eye.

"I bet you don't read them and reseal them either," Ciel deadpanned.

"She always scents her letters. Since her fourteenth birthday," Sebastian commented. Ciel picked up the letter and took a slight whiff of the paper. He huffed again and dropped it onto his desk. He pulled out the queen's letter and let it fall.

"Does this one also have a scent?" he said. Sebastian glanced at the small advertisement and shook his head. "There must be dozens of poses plastiques in the city. Scotland Yard is too busy to chase down all of them, so the question is why this one?" Ciel's fingers had picked up the small black card and began turning it over between his fingers. "We need to go into town. I need to make a visit."

"Shall I ready the horses?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head. "We'll take a hansom. Besides, we won't be wandering far." Ciel looked at Sebastian pointedly until the meaning sank in. Sebastian's smile slipped.

"Yes, my lord."

**At Night…**

The back streets of Haymarket were a sharp contrast with the wide, popular shopping streets. Here in the small crevices between damp, overcrowded spaces one could almost forget the rows of neatly laced up ladies with their parasols and whey-faced servants trotting to keep up behind them. Ciel found the stillness and quiet a welcome relief from the noisy parade of debutantes and socialites marching down Pall Mall but a few blocks away. Ciel paused before a thick wooden door adorned with faded red charms hanging over the entranceway. A small bell tinkled as Sebastian pushed it open. A trickling of smoke wafted out to greet them and Ciel wrinkled his nose at the smell. He pinched the tip of his nose with his gloved fingers and waved away the air with his other hand.

"After you." Sebastian held the door open for him and Ciel glanced cautiously both ways before quickly stepping inside.

A girl lounged on a worn red couch, lazily puffing and exhaling small clouds of smoke into the air. Her almond-shaped eyes watched Ciel as he entered, her expression blank as though her eyes simply traced movement without registering what she saw. Her scandalously short Chinese style dress revealed too much thigh for Ciel's taste and he averted his eyes for the sake of modesty. A petite girl greeted them with a smile. Her inky black hair was pulled up in two buns placed on either side of her heart shaped face. "Master Ciel," she bowed. "You honor us with your visit."

"I'm here to see Lau," Ciel said. Her smile faltered a little under his tone but she kept smiling and bowed again.

"Right this way." She turned and led him deeper into the den of smoke and a surprising number of customers despite the rather early hour. Ciel had hoped to catch Lau before the busy hour when most gentlemen left their clubs for less savory forms of entertainment, but the den appeared to be inhabited only by regulars too preoccupied with their smoke and their women to notice the arrival of a young earl.

Lau lounged on his favorite couch, accompanied by Ran Mau. Her empty eyes stared off into the distance, her head tilted towards her master. Ciel narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring the indecent skirt riding up her thighs.

"Lord Phantomhive. Sebastian! So the queen has finally roped you into attending the season? And you came to visit me? I am honored." He patted the empty space next to him, inviting Ciel to sit.

"I'm here for information," Ciel said, holding out the small black card. "What can you tell me about this?"

Lau smiled and shook his head a little. "Always working, never any time for fun. Not that I mind of course. Your brand of work never fails to amuse me." Lau leaned forward, paused and bent his head towards the card before accepting it. He held it in his hand for a moment, quietly observing the front, turning it to look at the back and then turning it over to the front again.

"Oh my, I see," he nodded. He placed a finger at his lips, frowning slightly. "It's one of those places," he said.

"You know what it is then?" Ciel asked. His blue eye grew wide with hope.

"Never heard of it," Lau smiled and handed back the card. Ciel's shoulders slumped and he hung his head slightly. He took the card and slipped it back into his pocket. "But it says poses plastiques on the card. Is Master Ciel trying to sneak into naughty places?" Lau's smile spread from ear to ear. "I could always ask Ran Mau here to pose for you and I wouldn't charge a farthing. Anything for a friend."

"Are there any rumors floating around? No disappearances, no murders, nothing sensational kept out of the papers?" Ciel ignored Lau's comment.

Lau sighed and sank back into his chair, placing his arms along the edge. Long fingers brushed over Ran Mau's hair gently before guiding her head to his chest.

"You know I run a clean shop. Now why would any of my customers be involved with such things?" Lau smirked and shifted his head to tilt from one side to the other. His fingers continued to brush over the top of his Ran Mau's head. Her dark eyes stared out unblinking.

"Heh," a small smirk slid over Ciel's face. "I guess I've wasted both our time." Ciel turned on his heel, waving away another incoming cloud of smoke. "Good day, Lau."

Ciel set one foot forward, pausing slightly.

"You know," Lau said. Ciel smiled, setting his foot down and wiping his face blank before turning to look over his shoulder. "19 Cleveland Street is a residential address in the West End. Whoever owns the house must be a gentleman and keep himself surrounded by other gentlemen as well." Lau smiled. Ciel grinned and tipped his top hat.

"Good day Lau," he repeated, and tried not to breathe too deeply as he made his way to the door.

**At Midnight...**

Sebastian walked quickly, turning off Tottenham Court Road and keeping his head down as he walked by the modest houses lining the small street. A carriage drove by that he was careful to not look at, grateful for the loan of a top hat and the high collar of Soma's cloak. The lights on this street were still gas, small flames flickering from above and illuminating the cobblestones with a dim orange glow. Sebastian reached a crossroads and noted the address of the house next to him. He moved right towards Fitzroy Square, watching carefully for number 19.

The carriage earlier had not been a carriage, but a hansom. A sleepy looking driver hunched over on his perch and an impatient horse pawed the ground before the house. He presumed they were waiting for the gentleman standing in the doorway. Sebastian kept his nose down while watching the gentleman carefully through the corner of his eye. Sebastian walked along the sidewalk across the street and carefully noted the long sideburns, the straight nose, and the unknown man's nervous habit of tapping his foot while he waited at the door until it opened and revealed a slender silhouette. The shadow's face was obscured by the light behind him even as he admitted the gentleman, closing the door behind them.

Sebastian glanced at the dozing driver, quickly crossed the street and slipped into the yard. The shades were drawn in every window, locked of course. He searched the perimeter, noting how easy it would be to enter, but that was not his purpose tonight.

Sebastian returned to the front, walked up the short walkway to the door and knocked.

A pale youth with neat blond hair and green eyes opened the door. He looked at Sebastian carefully, noting his attire and narrowing his eyes.

"May I help you sir?" he asked. Sebastian glanced behind the youth at what appeared to be a well lit foyer. Laughter drifted from deep inside, male voices, all of them. He could detect a number of bodies and none of them women.

"I was informed this was a residence of poses plastiques," Sebastian smiled, holding up the small black card Ciel had sent with him.

The youth accepted the card warily, looking at it closely before glancing at Sebastian again. "Wait here, please." Sebastian nodded and the door was quickly shut before him. Sebastian glanced at the hansom still waiting in front of the house. He presumed the passenger had bid him stay, meaning he did not plan to be here long. Sebastian turned when the door opened and a taller, middle-aged gentleman appeared. He rubbed the edge of his full mustache as he looked at the card and then at Sebastian. A bright glow reflected off his bald head.

"Good evening, sir," he said from the doorway. The youth stood at his side, still watching Sebastian warily with narrowed eyes. Sebastian nodded in greeting, lifting his top hat. "Young Barber here tells me you're interested in these poses plastiques."

"Yes, that's correct," Sebastian nodded. Beyond the pudgy man, he glimpsed a door beyond the entryway. He was certain this was the drawing room where the sounds were drifting from. He could hear at least three different voices distinct from young Barber and his master.

"I'm afraid we don't have anything of the sort here," the man said apologetically. "This is a gentlemen's club," he said slowly, looking up and down Sebastian's attire, "if you catch my drift. Perhaps you'll have better luck in Leicester Square. They may have something more suitable." The man scribbled something on the back of the card. He held the card back out to Sebastian who slid it back into his pocket.

"Forgive me. It seems there has been a misunderstanding." Sebastian nodded his head. The man turned his lips up in more of a sneer than a smile while his servant's face remained blank. "Good evening, sir." Sebastian turned and quietly left, feeling two pairs of eyes watch him the entire way.

When he reemerged on Tottenham Court Road, he pulled the card from his pocket. The letters were faint, difficult to see on the black background and in poor lighting. Written in wobbly letters was an address on Charing Cross Road off Leicester Square. Sebastian had a feeling that this new address would tell him something about the true nature of the house they were investigating.

The destination was not far and he, fortunately, knew the streets well. During the day these streets had been fairly empty, but with the late hour, the townsfolk had emerged. The card led him down a dubious side street away from the more respectable shops. When he reached the intended address, he paused. A moderate-sized building stood before him. It had seen better days and the orange light spilling from the drawn curtains illuminated the shoddy quality of the fabric. Laughter and voices floated from inside. Sebastian noted the lack of women inside the house as well. There were women in the vicinity, but none of them here.

A lady eyed him with a hungry sort of look before sauntering over his way. Her bare shoulders were thin, her body undeveloped despite looking well into her teens.

"A bit lonely tonight, are we?" Her voice was not as melodic as Sebastian would have expected from her pretty face. Sebastian tried not to wrinkle his nose when the scent of overly strong perfume failed to hide "her" rather masculine scent.

"I was told I might find some poses plastiques." The youth smiled, let out a throaty laugh and his Adam's apple bobbed slightly over the pale ribbon tied around his neck.

"I'll pose for you if that's what you're after." A bare hand touched his wrist lightly. Sebastian held his smile in place and pulled his hand away smoothly. "Don't startle, love, come on in. Let dear Violet take care of you."

"I fear there's been some misunderstanding. Am I to believe this is a house of ill repute?" The youth grinned and tilted his head to one side. The curls of his long red wig fell across his shoulders. His green eyes twinkled at Sebastian mischievously.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." He placed a gloved finger to his lips. "Come now, don't be shy. It's been a while since dear Violet has had a turn she looked forward to." He grabbed Sebastian's arm and tugged. Sebastian twisted his arm to slip free of his grasp.

"Perhaps I'm at the wrong address." Sebastian held the card out to the youth. "Could you direct me to the proper location?"

The youth's lips turned up coyly. He accepted the card between two bare fingers and glanced at the back of the card. His green eyes paused, and flared open. He quickly flipped the card to the other side.

"So Veck thinks he can send us his leftovers now, does he?" The youth threw the card at Sebastian in a very unladylike fashion. "Is this your idea of fun, sir?" Sebastian glanced around and noted the attention they were gathering.

"Oi, Hewitt, stop yelling at the customers. You'll scare them away!" Another Maryanne rushed forward and grabbed the angry youth by the arm. He was older, less delicate-looking, and he attempted to hide his rouge smeared lips behind a lacy fan.

"Forgive dear Violet, she is a passionate one." The man fluttered his eyelashes. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"I believe the blame is all mine. Forgive me, madame, for offending you so," Sebastian bowed. "It was entirely a misunderstanding. If you'll excuse me." Sebastian quickly made his retreat.

The lights were still burning in the Phantomhive townhouse drawing room when Sebastian returned. Sebastian slipped through the servant's door, removed the top hat and cloak and changed into his jacket. He lit a single candle and held it carefully as he made his way through the dark hallways and reached the light spilling from beneath the drawing room door.

Soma's voice was loud in the quiet townhouse. "I win! I win!" His voice echoed slightly. Sebastian opened the door and Soma paused with his arms in the air to glance at Sebastian. "Oh, Sebastian, you're home. Did your disguise work?" He flopped back down onto the chair and promptly curled his feet onto it, much to Sebastian's chagrin.

Sebastian glanced at his master. "More or less," he said. "Thank you for the generous loan of your attire."

"Welcome back, Sebastian," Agni said, smiling and taking the cloak and hat from his hands. "I can take care of this." Sebastian nodded his thanks. He set his candle on the sideboard carefully. Ciel watched him and waited. He placed his handful of cards on the table.

"We can discuss your lack of fair play in the morning," Ciel addressed Soma.

Soma scoffed, leaning forward in his chair. "I beat you fair and square." His eyebrows sloped into an angry V and he waved his cards in the air.

"It doesn't count if you make up your own rules," Ciel sighed. He held a hand to his head and closed his eye. "Sebastian, show me to my room."

Soma calmed down and stopped waving his cards. "I suppose if Shorty is going to get any taller, he needs his rest. But I want to hear Sebastian's full report in the morning!" Soma smiled at the butler.

"We'll see. Sebastian?" Ciel glanced at him.

Sebastian picked up the candle stick. "Shall I escort Lord Soma as well?"

Soma waved him away. He picked up the discarded cards from the table and began arranging them in a neat pile."I'll wait for Agni. He promised to play me a few rounds."

Sebastian nodded. He pulled the door open, realizing he was still wearing Soma's gloves. He would have to return those too, he thought, as he held the candle up high for his master to see.

Ciel dragged his feet a little against the wooden floor. His heels were less audible, less pronounced as he walked down the corridor to his bedroom. He waited for Sebastian to step inside first and light the candles.

"Young Master has had a long day," Sebastian commented, watching the wick catch and flare into a golden flicker before lighting the next candle. He set the candle down on the side table. Ciel had seated himself upon his bed, his small weight barely denting the large mattress. His heavy brown shoe slipped to the floor, thudding against the wood. He pushed the heel of the other shoe with his toes and watched that shoe fall and join its twin.

"How were the poses plastiques?" Ciel's fingers began to untie the ribbon at his neck, undoing the neat bow and sliding it off.

"There were none to be found. I was turned away at the door." Ciel's snorted. He undid the top button before Sebastian stepped forward and took over. His hands rested on the soft white down blanket covering his bed.

"It's a cover. But for what?" Ciel pulled his arms out of the blue vest. He aided Sebastian in undoing the white buttons of his shirt.

"I detected no women in the house. The proprietor recommended that I visit a particular address off Leicester square to find what I was searching for." Sebastian looked his master in the eye. Ciel frowned, slipping the shirt off his shoulder.

"Did you investigate?" Sebastian nodded. "And?"

"I discovered a house of ill repute." Sebastian paused and frowned.

"19 Cleveland Street is a brothel? But you said there were no women..." Ciel also paused. His eyes slowly widened. Understanding dawned. "Scotland Yard wouldn't be interested in a peep show, but a male brothel would most definitely receive their attention. But how did Her Majesty discover this place? And how will we shut them down if we cannot even get in the door?" Ciel allowed himself to be dressed. His attention remained elsewhere, fixated on the dilemma before them as Sebastian buttoned his night gown.

"The proprietor was less than friendly. I do not think I was welcome."

"What did he say to you? Tell me exactly."

Ciel stood and began to remove his shorts, allowing the large sleeping gown to cover him. He looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian touched his finger to his chin, trying to recall the exact words.

"I asked for poses plastiques and he said there was nothing of the sort at their establishment. He referred to their house as a gentlemen's club, emphasis on gentleman, and said I would find something suitable at Leicester square. He provided me an address." Ciel sat down on his bed again. Sebastian kneeled and removed the stockings still on his feet.

"Lau's clue is beginning to make more sense. A gentlemen's club implies membership. It means the card alone isn't enough. We need a personal invitation. If the upper class is running male brothels, they would need to tread carefully. Labouchere's law is strict and if discovered, he would make sure they do not escape justice." Sebastian listened patiently. His master's reasoning was indeed correct. He felt satisfied when he realized he would not have to point it out himself. Ciel stood and allowed Sebastian to turn down the blankets. Ciel climbed in and rested his head upon the pillows. He pulled the blankets up under his arms. "Where did Prince Soma say he bought his cloak?"

Sebastian tilted his head and thought back to earlier in the day. "On Regent Street, my lord."

A flicker of a smile passed his master's face quickly. "Prepare my second best coat for tomorrow. I believe we have some shopping to do. We must be sure to get there early. You know how crowded these fashionable spots get." Sebastian nodded.

"Is the young master looking for something in particular?"

Ciel shifted in his blankets. "Of course. You'll need a few pairs at least."

"Of what, my lord?"

Ciel looked at him as if he were dense. "Suits. What else? I should think our solution would be obvious. Tomorrow, we begin turning you into a gentleman."


	2. A Man Named Veck

**Author's notes:**

1. The quote at the beginning of the chapter is from Oscar Wilde's preface to _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. The original story was published in Lippincott's magazine in July 1890, without the preface which was added later when Wilde revised his text. I have taken some historical liberties for the sake of the story.  
2. Church of England- Henry VIII broke from the Roman Catholic church to escape the Pope's authority and began the Church of England which, to my knowledge, is still headed by the ruling monarch.  
3. A "yellow" novel was a reference to the covers of dirty French novels known for telling tales of sexual intrigue.

* * *

**Cleveland Street 02**

**In the morning...**

"There is no such thing as a moral or immoral book. Books are well written, or badly written. That is all." Ciel paused with his finger on the page and smirked a little to himself. He glanced up when the door opened and Sebastian entered his bedroom. His butler appeared faintly surprised to see him already awake and sitting up. Ciel's nose picked up the sharp scent of tea and orange marmalade emanating from the silver tray balanced on Sebastian's hand. Sebastian set the tray down on the bedside table and proceeded to the window to throw open the curtains.

"Good morning, young master." Ciel picked up a slice of toast and took a small bite. He closed the magazine in his hand and set it aside on the pillow. Sebastian noted his reading material, but said nothing. He poured the tea and readied the cream and sugar. "I prepared English Breakfast to go with ..."

"Sebastian," Ciel interrupted, "are my clothes ready? I want to be done with shopping in time to reach Fitzroy Square by noon." Sebastian nodded and quietly finished setting up the breakfast tray. Ciel picked at his food while Sebastian bustled about the room and pulled out various garments from the wardrobe. He set out the freshly pressed clothes near Ciel's blanket-covered feet. Placing a slim black ribbon on the white duvet he quietly stood at the foot of the four poster bed, waiting for further orders. Ciel wiped his hands on the linen napkin folded neatly on the tray. He dabbed the corners of his mouth and slipped out of the heavy coverlet. His held his arms out, allowing Sebastian to undress him.

"The invitations we received yesterday should still be on my desk," Ciel said. Sebastian offered no response, tugging one leg up to slip on a stocking. "All we need is the right party to introduce you properly to society. The silly papers always print out who attends so-and-so's dinner and when they see your name along with the upper crust, you will be considered part of the inner circle. The question is what sort of story would account for your sudden appearance?"

"If I may suggest, perhaps I could be new money, returned from abroad? An American merchant perhaps?" Sebastian pulled on a starched white shirt and swiftly did the small pearly buttons.

"Don't be barbaric. New money is bad enough. They'll never accept you if you're American. No, we'll stick with the rich title-hunter."

"As you wish, master." Sebastian slid the slim ribbon around his neck, tying it into a neat bow. Ciel was quiet, watching him, thinking of a story.

"In fact, you made your money through business abroad. And now you're here in London temporarily, on business, to meet with the head of Funtom Company. As a valued business partner, naturally I would introduce you myself."

Sebastian smiled a little as he stepped away to retrieve Ciel's dark green coat. "Is it wise to claim an intimate connection with a gentleman who engages in rather unsavory pastimes?"

Ciel slipped his arm into the green coat. "Who is claiming intimate connections? I'm here to court a business associate. What you do in your own time is your own business." Sebastian straightened out his coat.

"The young master is certainly a most scrupulous businessman." Ciel stood up straight, keeping himself still as Sebastian tied the long strings of his black eye patch.

"Now if you're done questioning my game plan, bring the remainder of breakfast into the study. I must accept one of those infernal invitations today and I prefer to get the niceties out of the way sooner rather than later."

Sebastian picked up the breakfast tray, swiftly moving to the door and opening it in time to allow Ciel to step out before him.

"Yes, my lord."

**In the afternoon...**

Ciel seated himself at a table just outside the Fitzroy Coffeeshop. A tall glass was placed before him and he leaned forward to take the first sip from his iced strawberry drink. He glanced over the top of his glass and was startled for a moment when he saw the stranger sitting directly across from him. He breathed out a sigh when he realized it was Sebastian.

"Pardon, my lord. I did not mean to startle you so."

The demon crossed his legs, showing off his fine new breeches and carefully lifted the small bone china cup to meet his lips. The black mustache pasted there was surprisingly convincing and he looked at home in the elegant clothes they had just purchased from Regent Street; styles more recent than his own, Ciel reflected ruefully. The addition of a small goatee, its small devil's point remarkably fitting, and thick sidechops made the man sitting across from him appear five years older at least. Most importantly, he was a gentleman in the way he carried himself, in the neat way he held and sipped his tea. He appeared perfectly accustomed to being served instead of the other way around.

"What fine weather we are having," Sebastian said between sips. He glanced around and nodded in greeting to a pair of ladies strolling down the sidewalk. Ciel tried not to snort when their cheeks flushed pink and shy greetings were whispered in return.

"Don't make a spectacle of yourself," Ciel said through a forced smile when an elder couple strolled by them.

"You object to talk of the weather?" he smiled wide enough to show off his pretty, white teeth.

"You know I hate it when you do useless things." Ciel glanced across the park at the row of white, stuccoed houses. A few servants bustled up and down the avenue but there was little traffic beyond the square. "Keep an eye out for the post."

"Of course," Sebastian said, still smiling from behind his cup. Ciel reminded himself that Sebastian was not a servant right now; that it was his bright idea to turn his butler into a gentleman and that there was no need to allow Sebastian's convincingly haughty attitude to irritate him. Not in public anyways.

"Lord Salisbury should receive my letter today. I told him I would be delighted to accept his invitation, but that I am currently entertaining a rather important business associate come to London from abroad. Knowing his rather generous reputation, he will insist that I bring you."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised considerably. "And is Lord Phantomhive prepared to extend the same hospitality?"

Ciel's lips twisted just above the rim of his glass.

"I believe he will not be so demanding of someone better suited for the school room than fancy parties. I do believe the Prime Minister rather disapproves of my activities. He endures it only for Her Majesty's sake. But should propriety demand it, I do think my rather limited staff quite capable of a small luncheon. Don't you think?" Ciel smiled.

Sebastian didn't answer. He raised the delicately painted china to his lips and took a long, slow sip. "Naturally," Sebastian's smile returned.

Ciel turned his body in order to view the street, pretending to people watch while his eyes swept the street beyond the square. A few pedestrians nodded at them politely as they passed. Ciel forced a smile as another pair of young ladies slowed their gait and blushed when Sebastian acknowledged them. He turned his head, watching them continue down to the park.

"If you're going to coquet, do me a favor and choose someone with a title." Ciel peered at Sebastian whose head was still turned.

"You know I have no use for mortals or their silly games. But I do find use for that which will serve my master." Sebastian put his cup down and rose from his chair. "If you will excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to." Sebastian bowed politely and was off, walking briskly toward Cleveland Street.

Ciel noted the slim figure in the distance, a discernible blue cap atop his head. Ciel settled into his chair and slowly sipped his drink.

In the daylight, 19 Cleveland Street, though moderate in size, was grander in appearance. The finely stuccoed facades of the neighborhood houses lent an inviting charm. Sebastian lingered near the edge of the square where, by all appearances, he was admiring the houses. He nodded to the ladies and gentlemen that greeted him, wished them a good day, keeping one eye towards them while another watched the figure approaching the house. A young man shouldered a dark messenger bag slung over a navy blue uniform.

Sebastian began to walk, watching the youth enter the small front yard before ringing the bell. He was greeted by an elderly gentleman who did not conduct himself as a servant. The youth lifted his cap in greeting, revealing a head of dirty blond hair before stepping into the house and disappearing behind the painted white door.

Sebastian's gait slowed. He fingered the coins in his pocket, turning them over between his fingers. He lingered until the youth exited the house, trying to listen to whatever the man happened to be muttering. The youth nodded seriously before accepting a letter that was placed in his pocket. He trotted down the steps while Sebastian crossed the street in time to meet him just as he turned out of the gate.

The youth's hazel eyes glanced up at him with alarm.

"Excuse me, I did not mean to frighten you," Sebastian smiled. "I would like to inquire after the master of this house."

The youth's shoulders relaxed.

"It belongs to a Mr. Hammond, sir." Sebastian looked up at the house and smiled.

"Was that Mr. Hammond that greeted you at the door? Is he home at present?" Sebastian continued.

"I know not, sir. 'Twas Reverend Veck that accepted the post."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, pressing farthings into the youth's hand, "for your troubles." The boy glanced at the coins and shook his head.

"'Twas no trouble," he said trying to press the coins back into Sebastian's hand. "I cannot accept this. Not while on duty for her Majesty."

"Then it can be our little secret," Sebastian pressed the coins into his hand again. The youth furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating the coins. He hesitated, but his hand was slowly moving away, the coins still clutched in rough-nailed fingers.

"Thank you, sir," he said. He shot Sebastian a brief smile before turning and hurrying away.

Sebastian watched the youth depart, pressing a finger to his lip and pondering the name. Veck, he thought and he remembered the way Violet's eyes flashed as he threw the card into the street. Sebastian turned on his heel and strolled back to the cafe.

His dishes had been cleared from the table and Ciel was gathering his things.

"Let's take a walk, shall we? The Park would be preferable, but this will do for now." Ciel's cane clacked along the stones. He walked quietly toward the green lawn, and Sebastian hastened his steps to catch up.

"The owner of the house is a Mr. Hammond. I believe he is the man I met last night."

Ciel's face remained calm. He faced straight ahead as though they discussed the weather or the roads or whatever banal conversations usually took place walking and chatting in public places.

"We will head to Scotland Yard and check for any records on him. I imagine Abberline is accustomed to our pestering by now. He won't give us much grief." Ciel paused and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian paused for a moment, a suggestion on the tip of his tongue. He bit it back and nodded at the boy. "You're omitting something." Ciel began walking again. "You're always omitting something when you respond to my suggestions like that. So what question am I not asking?"

Sebastian really did smile this time. Enough that the edge of his eye tooth brushed his bottom lip. "I must be careless if my master has learned my ways."

"You didn't seem certain that the man you met last night was Hammond. Meaning this is hearsay from the delivery boy... meaning," Ciel paused. He tilted his head to the side so he could see beyond the rim of his top hat. "Who answered the door?"

"Could you clarify the question?" Sebastian smiled.

"Who answered the door for you last night and was it the same person who opened the door this afternoon?"

"Both excellent questions, master." Sebastian's amused grin softened into an amiable twist of the lips. He tipped his hat to a pair of gentlemen strolling past them. "A young man answered the door last night. Hammond referred to him as Barber. He is a servant, I presume." Ciel nodded, facing forward again and watching the approaching couple quietly. As soon as they were beyond earshot Sebastian continued. "The man who answered the door today was not a servant. He ushered the delivery boy inside the house for a short while and when the boy returned he informed me that this was a Reverend Veck, apparently of the same residence, but not the owner."

Ciel's face contorted in disgust. "Vile cretins," he muttered. "We will look up Hammond and while we are there we will dig up everything on this man, this Veck," Ciel spit. "If he has truly taken holy orders as his title suggests then the Church should like to know about this. I will not have these base men defiling the Church of England."

"I thought the Phantomhives did not believe in the Church." Sebastian's step was a bit livelier, suddenly amused by Ciel's indignation.

"An assault on the Church is an assault on she who leads it and I will not abide anyone hurting Her Majesty so." Sebastian covered his mouth to hide his amusement and cleared his throat.

"I believe there is someone who can tell us a little more about Veck." Sebastian straightened out his posture and shortened his steps to match Ciel's pace. "The Maryanne I met off Leicester Square last night recognized the name. I detect bad blood between them."

"Che." Ciel glanced away. He raised his hand to hail a cab dropping off a pair of ladies. "Let's go. You will tell me the full story, without omission, on the way home." Ciel climbed up into the black hansom, settling on the dark cushioned seat. Sebastian gave the driver the address before climbing up smoothly to sit directly opposite of him. "That's an order," Ciel said as the whip cracked and the hansom lurched forward for home.

**At Midnight...**

Sebastian paused abruptly at a dark archway. He hesitated a moment before turning to face Ciel, glancing around the area cautiously. "Young Master."

Ciel glanced up, flinching a little at the demon's dark visage. He was still unaccustomed to the silly mustache pasted on his smooth lip. "Are we there?" He glanced around the area but noted nothing unusual. He expected something noisier than these dark quiet streets.

"Not yet. But," he paused at the sound of male voices coming through the archway. He shuffled to the side, using one hand to usher Ciel with him, using his body to shield Ciel from the men passing by. "Young master," he bent his head, speaking much more gently, "the contact may refuse to come with us. He might encourage us to enter the brothel."

"And what of it? Jack the Ripper hasn't been forgotten. We will do what it takes to get that information." Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand away, but he refused to budge.

"We may encounter situations of a rather... delicate sort. If my lord is uncomfortable at any time..."

Ciel pushed him away a little more insistently. "Please, who do you think throws rocks at your mangy beloved when she cheats on you with the tabby? They're like dogs in the street. Nothing more. What care I what they say or do? Now lead the way. You're wasting time." Ciel turned towards the dark archway. The passage was silent again.

With an ambiguous smile, Sebastian removed his hand and stepped through the archway. Ciel followed close behind.

He tried not to flinch when the lumps resting upon small steps and doorways moved, when the shadows seemed to creep forward in the shape of small or trembling hands. Ciel tilted his face to the floor, allowing his hat to obscure his vision, focusing only on the moving figure before him. His heels were deafening in his own ears in comparison to the demon's soft steps. They exited a narrow passageway and emerged into a small break between buildings, an intersection between alleyways.

Light spilled more openly from the windows and a gas lamp threw his shadow against the buildings. Ciel eyed the neighborhood carefully. A whore more than twice his age smiled at Sebastian and stepped forward to approach him. She paused when she noticed Ciel, wrinkling her nose a little and stepping back into her corner. Her head turned when laughter rang from the other direction and she redirected her attention to smiling and greeting a pair of gentlemen coming from the other way.

Like sailors lured to the rocks, Ciel thought, ignoring the slight and following Sebastian down a puddle-filled street. It was poorly lit, most of the light bouncing off the stones from windows or open doorways. He paused when they reached a girl with long blonde hair, shaking a fan that had seen better days.

The girl eyed Sebastian carefully. Her lips curved sensually and she slinked forward in a dress that might have been stylish long ago.

"Miss Violet?" Sebastian asked tentatively. The girl paused, squeezed her eyes trying to see better in the dark. She stepped back in surprise.

"It's you again," a deeper voice accused. "Come back to tease poor Violet, have you?" His green eyes darted first from Sebastian then to Ciel. "I'm not interested in children. Take your business elsewhere." He turned his nose up and began fanning himself rapidly.

"And I'm not interested in doing business," Ciel retorted. The fan paused mid-swing. He watched cautiously as Ciel reached into his pockets and pulled out a small leather pouch. Ciel dangled the pouch and the coins jangled together inside musically. "I'm here for information."

Fanning himself even more furiously, he looked from Sebastian to Ciel to Sebastian again.

"Is this true?" he asked Sebastian. "No tricks?"

"No tricks," Ciel said.

His Adam's apple bobbed with the swallowing of his decision. He held out an open palm.

"I want payment, in advance."

Ciel opened the pouch and spilled a few coins into his hand. Sebastian stepped forward and Ciel watched Violet as he placed them on Sebastian's gloved hand. "I'll give you half now and the other half when I feel you have told me everything I desire to know." Sebastian approached Violet carefully and placed two crowns in the bare hand. The flare of green eyes told Ciel he had his attention now. The youth picked up one of the coins and bit it before placing it in a pocket sewn into the skirts.

"We can talk upstairs." He averted his eyes. "Follow me."

"I prefer to talk elsewhere," Ciel said. Violet paused and looked at Ciel with a pinched sort of look in his pale face.

"And let you two murder me in the streets? I'm not daft. You'll follow me or I'll thank you for the coins and bid you good night."

Violet picked up his skirts and pushed the door open. Laughter and light spilled from inside. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, huffing at the "I told you so" written in his servant's expression. The devilish gentleman followed the youth inside, giving Ciel one more look before slipping through the doorway without hesitation.

Ciel grimaced and followed after them, tightening his rather slippery grip on his cane as he approached the building. He had entered dens worse than these, he reminded himself, trying to calm his nerves when the laughter inside intensified. He reminded himself that Sebastian was with him, that he wasn't going into this den of wolves alone.

Smoke and the scent of stale sweat and booze drifted from the open door. The men crowded around the cramped parlor were less convincing than "Violet" and Ciel tried to keep his face blank as a man with too much face paint turned his attention to them. The room was uncomfortably warm. Ciel felt boxed in by the press of bodies leaning against one another. He could feel their eyes watching while they sipped drinks and smoked on the divans around the room. Violet led them across the room to a narrow wooden staircase that looked fragile enough to break with a strong thump of Ciel's cane. The Maryannes leered as Sebastian entered, offering promises Ciel tried not to think about too deeply. Their laughter peaked when they noticed Ciel beside him.

"Why ain't he precious," a voice jeered. Ciel tried to ignore them, ascending the staircase after his host. "Don't worry, love! Violet will make a right man out of you!" The parlor exploded into laughter. Ciel clenched his teeth.

The second floor was quieter, save for a few ominous thumping sounds and the occasional low whine. A low burning lamp illuminated the dark hall from a table placed near the far wall. Ciel tried to ignore the sounds, tried not to think about what was behind those doors. Violet opened a room down the hall and lit a lamp inside. Ciel and Sebastian stepped in and closed the door while Violet sat himself on the single mattress in the middle of the room. Ciel glanced around the sparse furnishings and stepped no further than the closed door.

"Have a seat," Violet said, patting the bed beside him.

"I'm fine," Ciel said, noting the trashy novel resting on the vanity. Its yellow pages curled upwards from use and its battered cover missing a corner from the bottom.

"Suit yerself." The youth in the mirror pulled off the blonde wig and ran his fingers through his sandy colored hair. "That itches something awful." He stretched his neck and shifted into a comfortable sitting position. "Now what is it you be wanting?" he addressed Ciel.

Ciel turned away from the vanity. "Tell me about Reverend Veck." The young man's face immediately twisted like the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Reverend, eh? Is that what he calls himself nowadays?" he snorted and shook his head.

"He's not a reverend?"

The youth paused. He stared at the worn bed cover, pulling his knees up and clasping his hands around them. "I'd be surprised if he stepped foot in church more than twice a year. I promise you, he's no reverend."

"You know him then?"

Violet's face shot up, his face flashing with anger. "Oh, do I. Me and Veck go way back. There was a time when I knew him quite intimately," he punctuated every syllable. "I couldn't have been much older than you when we met."

Ciel's stomach gave a slight lurch thinking of the men downstairs. "But the law..."

"'Twas no law back then. Thirteen was perfectly legal if the seduced consented." He lifted his chin, daring Ciel to say something. Ciel pressed his lips together. Everyone had their pride.

"When did it start?" Ciel glanced at the vanity and stepped forward, slowly walking toward the yellow paged book. "This, acquaintance," he said carefully.

"I weren't no whore back then if that's what ya think! It's Veck I can thank for this!" His hand shot out, waving across the room.

Sebastian stepped forward to shield Ciel, but Violet hadn't moved. Only his words were threatening. He lowered his hand to the bed and Ciel touched Sebastian's arm, stopping him from interrupting.

"Answer the question," Ciel said.

Violet stared at the bed cover again. He bit his lip, gathering his thoughts. Ciel reached for the book with his gloved hands. He picked it up, flipped through the pages and noted that it was written in English.

"I can read, you know, and write too." Ciel's eyes met Violet's in the mirror, realizing the book was his. "I learned my letters and got myself a respectable job with the post. We met there."

"He worked at the post office?" Ciel said, trying to keep his cool.

"At St Martins-le-Grand." Ciel closed the book and put it back quietly. He turned on his heel to face the bed. "His name was Henry Thickbroom then. We liked to joke about it and call him names. He was friendly to us... to all the new boys, always the young ones. He has quite the appetite for unripened fruit, if you catch my drift." Violet lowered his voice and raised his eyebrows. "But they found him out and he, along with sumothers, got the boot. Mum threw me out cuzuv that. No use for us that can't pull our own weight, she said."

"What happened after you left?" Ciel prompted.

Violet lowered his head, placing his forehead in his hand. He was quiet, seemed smaller huddled on the bed. He lifted his chin again and met Ciel's look.

"Veck was wanted by the authorities so he changed his name. George Veck, he calls himself, though he ain't no reverend. He set up shop not too far from here and having nowhere to go, I followed him."

Ciel nodded for him to go on.

"His little venture lasted a year or so before he disappeared again. Left us to fend for ourselves and I found myself a job here." He looked around the small room. "It's not as bad as it looks. A bit classier than some others. I get warm meals and a dry bed."

"Do you know where Veck is now?"

Violet shook his head. "Don't know and don't care. The bastard can rot in hell for all I care."

Ciel smirked. He pressed his gloved hand to his mouth, cleared his throat and settled his face into a blank look. "My servant tells me you recognized the advertisement he presented you. How could you if you don't know his whereabouts?"

"It's the same. Same look as the old place, just the address is different. He can't go alarming the law now so he likes to hide the nature of his business."

Ciel nodded, satisfied.

"Is that all? There's nothing else to add?"

Violet paused, his brow sloping as he seemed to ponder Ciel for the first time.

"What's a kid like yerself getting mixed up in all this for? Did he get you too?"

Ciel sniggered, reaching for the money pouch. He hesitated a moment, looking at this boy with his short sandy blond hair sitting in a dress. He wondered if better lighting would reveal freckles on his pale face.

"No, but I'll soon get him."

He pulled out a gold sovereign from the pocket sewn into his cloak and flipped it into the air. Violet's hands shot out clumsily to grasp the coin as it descended into his lap. His mouth fell open and his eyes lit up.

"Your services have been most useful," Ciel said calmly. He turned his back to the youth, sitting dumbfounded with the coin still in his hand. Sebastian opened the door with an amused sort of twist to his lips. Ciel ignored it, sweeping out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster as he prepared to face the laughing crowd below.

The men roared as he descended. Sebastian's hand on the small of his back; pushing him forward was a small comfort.

"That didn't take long," one man said, laughing behind a glass of port. "I hope you got your money's worth," he called as Ciel quickly stepped away.

The night air was refreshingly cool on his face as he exited. He took a deep breath, and instantly wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of piss and rubbish. He ignored the comments floating out from behind the closed door.

Ciel pushed his cane forward and tried to walk at his usual pace. He should have been exhausted at this hour, but he felt alert and eager to resolve the case more quickly. Sebastian stayed near to him, keeping the hand on his waist longer than he perceived necessary.

"We will visit Scotland Yard tomorrow morning. Dig up anything on either of these men, Hammond or... Thickbroom," Ciel said. "If we don't find what we want there, scour the city. Pick up any information you can. And we will watch the house at night." Sebastian turned them out of the archway. Ciel paused and realized his hands were trembling slightly. He clamped one hand over the one holding the cane, trying to make the slight wobbling stop. He looked up at Sebastian who he knew noticed these actions and was choosing to ignore it. "I want to know the name of every man who sets foot in that house," he said.

Sebastian inclined his head.

"I want to see these men for myself."


	3. Complications

**Historical Notes**:  
1. The 3rd Marquess of Salisbury, also known as Sir Robert Cecil was England's Prime Minister at the time of the Kuroshitsuji story arc.  
2. Marlborough House was the London residence of the Prince of Wales, heir to the throne. The Prince of Wales was a trendsetter in Victorian England and his inner circle was referred to as the "Marlborough set.  
3. I don't know where Ciel's house is located, but I picked Mayfair because it was a trendy, expensive area to live in. Considering how large his townhouse was and how well established the Phantomhives were, I didn't think it was out of the question.

* * *

**Cleveland Street Chapter 03**

**Complications**

**In the morning...**

An insistent hand pressed against Ciel's shoulder, shaking him slightly and whispering his name urgently. Ciel tried to bat the hand away, turning over onto his side and snuggling into the pillow.

"Ciiiiieeel," the voice persisted, shaking him more roughly. Ciel groaned a little, resisting the voice trying to wake him. He struggled to open his eyelids, still heavy with drowsiness and grimaced when Soma's face hovered over his angrily. The curtains whooshed and bright light spilled into the room. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to burrow beneath the covers.

"It's too early," he mumbled.

"Ciel, what is this?" A paper rustled and Ciel lifted his head to see The Times folded open to the announcement page. Soma waved the page too quickly for him to read any of the small text dancing before him. He wrinkled his nose at the heavy scent of ink and paper.

"A newspaper," he said, allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow. "I'll read it later," he closed his eyes, squeezing them to block out the light.

"Nooo, what's THIS?" Soma pointed to a small box tapping the paper impatiently. "Why didn't you invite me to the dinner? I'm your best friend. I demand you take me with you."

"What dinner? What are you talking about?" He turned away from the open window and pulled his blanket over his head.

"The Earl of Phantomhive arrived in London and has taken residence in his family estate in Mayfair. He is to dine with the Marquess of Salisbury this Saturday! Why didn't you tell me you were going to a dinner party? I want to meet your other friends," Soma whined.

Ciel threw his blanket off. "It's business, they're not my friends!"

Soma paused, his lips still parted and his eyes slowly widened. Agni's face peered out from behind him, a model of concern.

"What happened to your eye?" Soma's finger stretched forward and Ciel, panicked, clapped both hands over the contract. He reached with one hand for the eye patch still resting on the bedside table.

"It's glass. Forget about it."

"Does it hurt?" Soma's hand returned to his lap while Ciel tied the string behind his head, securing the patch in place.

"No. Now leave me alone so I can get dressed in peace."

"The dinner party is tomorrow. It's not too late for me to go. Just write to him and say you have to bring your best friend."

Ciel's shoulders slumped and he flopped down onto the mattress. The pillow was soft beneath him and his fingers lingered on the edge of the warm covers.

"The invitations were already accepted. It's too late now. If you're invited, the prime minister will be obligated to find another female guest to entertain you."

"Is Miss Elizabeth going?" Soma asked.

"No! Absolutely not," Ciel said, sitting up and pushing his legs over the edge.

"Why not?" Soma asked, pulling his feet up onto the bed and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not proper without an escort and the Marchioness would have to attend with her."

"I can escort her!" Soma raised his finger in the air as though that solved everything.

Ciel sighed and touched his hand to his forehead. "No, let her be," Ciel said. "Now could you leave and let me get dressed? I have work to do."

Soma hopped off the bed and began stomping towards the door. His footsteps echoed in time to the raising of his fists in the air. "Work, work, work! That's all you ever have time for. Little boys need to have fun once in a while! Where is Sebastian?" Soma poked his head out the door and glanced in both directions.

Sebastian appeared with the breakfast tray, mouth forming a small circle. "Has something upset you, my lord?" he asked the prince.

Soma pointed a finger at Sebastian and began waving emphatically. "You make him work too much. Little boys need time to relax, to have fun! Whatever work he has planned today is now canceled." Soma placed his hands on his hips. "Today I will take over his art lesson. I will show him how to paint and then we will go to the park."

Sebastian was calm and said nothing at first. He held the tray steady, pursed his lips together as though considering the option and then glanced in the bed's general direction. Ciel shook his head firmly.

"I admit it has been some days since I enforced the young master's exercise regime," the smooth voice suggested. He put the tray down and picked up the silver teapot. "A morning ride in the park would be a most delightful way to get some fresh air. I hear Hyde Park is quite fashionable."

Soma's eyes lit up excitedly, filled with uncontainable enthusiasm for Sebastian's recommendation.

"I shall set out the young master's riding clothes as soon as he has taken his breakfast. Prince Soma, if you would allow some privacy..." Sebastian lowered the teapot and raised his eyes to the prince.

"Of course!" Soma said, grabbing Agni by the arm and pulling him out of the room. "Agni, let's prepare, shall we? And there's something I must attend to before we go." Soma's voice grated on Ciel's ears as it slowly faded down the hall. Sebastian followed them quietly and closed the doors gently. He turned on his heel and clasped his hands at his waist.

Ciel's good eye twitched. "You know I can't be bothered with strolls in the park."

Sebastian carried the breakfast tray over and began uncovering the small dishes. "There will be plenty of time to visit Whitehall in the afternoon. But I hear Hyde Park is quite a fashionable place to take the London air. While you're out with Prince Soma, I can attend to other errands and be done by the time you get back." Ciel picked up his tea cup and took a slow sip. The rich scent of the dark Assam tea soothed his ire.

"I see. So I'm to to gossip while you gallivant around town? And how well do you think I'll get anywhere with Soma for company?" Ciel picked up a fork and speared a small piece of bright green melon. Sebastian's back was turned to him while the servant stood before the wardrobe, hands smoothing out a smart black riding coat.

"I expect that keeping Prince Soma's company would mean that all attention will be directed at you."

Ciel chewed the chilled fruit slowly. He ignored his servant's know-it-all expression and speared another piece of fruit instead.

**In the afternoon...**

Ciel dragged his boots along the tiled floor. His fingers absently brushed the marble surface of the table, resting his weight slightly against the fixture. He pleaded with unnamable forces to allow his legs to stop aching, for his behind to stop throbbing from hours spent circling the park on that excitable beast. He wanted a soft seat and something to soothe the aches from too many hours of exercise.

Soma bounced in the door behind him, a sketch pad under his arm. "Wasn't that great fun!" he said excitedly. His muddy black boots tracked dirt on the clean floor. "We made so many new friends today!"

Ciel curled in on himself, shuddering a little at all the invitations Soma had inadvertently accepted on behalf of both of them. He would never escape London at this rate. "Sebastian!" Ciel called, ignoring Soma's comment. He hobbled to the breakfast room and opened the door. Sebastian was leaning over the table, placing a covered tray on the pristine tablecloth.

"Welcome home, Young Master," Sebastian smiled and stood up. "Lunch is ready." He pulled out a chair and Ciel stumbled into it. He sighed and leaned his head against the back, closing his good eye.

"I never want to do that ever again," Ciel said, removing his hands from his lap to allow Sebastian to place the white linen napkin over his legs.

"Perhaps we have neglected your riding lessons too much of late. A true gentleman is an accomplished rider," the demon said too cheerfully. He pulled off the silver lid to reveal a steaming plate of poultry and vegetables.

"I am perfectly proficient with a horse," Ciel retorted, picking up the fork set next to his plate. "But I find it excessive to be forced to ride for nearly four hours!" Sebastian cleared his throat, but Ciel caught the curve of his lips behind the gloved hand. "I hope you were more productive than I was," Ciel changed the subject. He cut a small piece of the cooked bird on his plate and stuffed it into his mouth angrily.

"We can discuss my findings after lunch," Sebastian said softly, eyes shifting to Soma who was stepping through the doorway with Agni close behind.

Ciel nodded and chewed his food thoughtfully.

"Sebastian! What terrible fun you missed! Would you like to see my drawings?"

Sebastian politely declined.

The bell at the front door began ringing and Soma's head swung towards the entrance. He dropped his sketch pad and went running. "Agni! Who is it?" he yelled, his steps echoing through the house. Ciel lowered his head and sighed.

The cab slowed as they pulled into Trafalgar Square, blocked by the heavy traffic heading in and out of the National Gallery. "You're certain there's no foul play with the last brothel?" Ciel asked. He watched the commotion outside the window until his view was blocked by the large column towering above them. He traced the long ascent up to Lord Nelson who watched them all from his stony perch.

"The establishment on Cleveland Street caters to a rather different set of clientele. Speculation is Veck abandoned one enterprise simply because a more profitable one was underway."

"Has no one set foot inside?" Ciel smirked when a pigeon landed atop Nelson's head. Most of the squabbling birds were at the base of the column where women and small children were feeding them. A small boy laughed with delight. Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. "The club is discreet."

"And the workers?" Ciel tapped his knee.

Sebastian shook his head again. Ciel squared his shoulders and clasped his hands in his lap. "You scoured the entire city and no one can tell you the name of either a client or an employee?"

"I checked every strategic location," Sebastian said firmly. Ciel looked out the window again.

"We are missing something and I dislike that it is taking us so long to find it." A group of ladies in an open carriage drove next to them, heading in the opposite direction. Ciel forced a smile in greeting.

The large hats and their bright ribbons disappeared as the carriage curved out of the square and onto Great Scotland Yard. Sebastian climbed out first and held the door open for Ciel. A tall gray building loomed before them and Ciel nodded to the guard who did not question him as he breezed past the iron gate. Ciel had wandered through this building enough times that he knew exactly where to find the archives. He ignored the clerks who sat on the high stools behind their wooden desks and continued through the archway that led him deeper inside.

The first staircase was left unguarded. They moved swiftly up the large stone steps and onto the landing. Sebastian glanced cautiously in both directions while Ciel continued on. A man appeared, just coming down the stairs and Ciel kept his back straight, his face forward and walked briskly like he had a purpose. The man eyed him curiously, but Ciel continued to hold his head high as though this was exactly where he was meant to be. He reached the third floor without a hitch and continued down the corridor.

Ciel paused before a familiar wooden door and smiled when he read the cautionary sign that had become even more cautionary since his last visit. Sebastian rattled the doorknob, turning to his master when he had proven it locked. Ciel shook his head and Sebastian pulled out a set of small metal picks he would use in place of a key. He angled the picks and wiggled one carefully until the lock clicked. Sebastian pocketed the tools. He tugged on the latch, but the door stuck and Ciel glanced up in time with Sebastian to notice the new lock. Sebastian reached up and broke off the padlock easily before Ciel could say a word. Sebastian turned the knob again and this time the door swung open with the slightest push.

Randall was not inside, much to his relief, nor Abberline. The wooden tables were bare, the wood almost gray in the dim light filtering through the window. Ciel stepped inside, concentrating on the numbers just above each stack. He ran his fingers over the dusty files, pausing when he discovered what he believed was the correct year. Sebastian was already pouring through the H's before moving quickly to the T's.

"No file on Hammond?" Ciel paused, one gloved finger searching out the Vs.

"None. Perhaps the gentleman has not yet had the pleasure of getting caught."

Sebastian stepped back from the files and frowned. He started rifling through the T section again.

"What's wrong?" Ciel tilted his head.

"I found no record of a Henry Thickbroom."

Ciel searched the files before him for the name Veck, pausing when he reached Vick, and glanced through the names again. Sebastian grabbed the files and pulled them off the shelf. He began thumbing through them slowly.

"Perhaps, young master, we have directed our attentions to the incorrect year," Sebastian said, shuffling the files back together and tapping them against the shelf until they fell into one uniform pile. He slipped them back into place the same way he had found them. His eyes roved over the shelf until his fingers paused and then repeated the process.

They had reached 1887 when a growl of frustration sounded behind them.

"What is going on!" Ciel recognized the voice. "No, no, no! You can't take the files out! What did I tell you last time?" Abberline's knuckles were white as he squeezed the edges of his hat. His mouth was open wide enough to swallow an egg whole as he rushed forward and tried to take the files away. Sebastian allowed the detective to pull them out of his arms.

Abberline carefully flipped through them before pushing them into a messy pile on the shelf. He pulled a white handkerchief from the pocket of his worn coat and dabbed his forehead. The faint scent of rosewater drifted as he shook his handkerchief lightly.

"Is it possible for a file to be missing from these archives?" Ciel asked.

"That would depend on how many you stole." He stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket hurriedly and his hands covered the stack of files possessively. His focus was on Sebastian as he shuffled the stack into a neat pile.

"I am not in the habit of removing your files for my pleasure," Ciel turned to face him. He leaned against the tall bookcase.

"This is everything," Abberline said, thumbing through the files again. "All cases are filed here as a matter of protocol." He nodded to himself and shifted the files right side up, pushing them into the negative space on the shelf and squeezing them in with a slight wiggle.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Perhaps we should visit the post office. There might still be an employee that remembers the incident."

"The post office?" Abberline glanced at him with mild surprise. "Are you investigating the robberies too?"

Ciel shook his head. "I've heard nothing of robberies."

"I've received word of small robberies at St. Martin's-Le-Grand. Speculation leads me to believe it's the workers, but we must investigate every possibility and..." Abberline paused, "why am I telling you this! Forget it, forget I said a word."

Ciel was quiet. He and Sebastian shared a look and a nod. "Our incident is years old. I'm looking for the record of a man who ran into trouble some years ago. A former employee at the central post office. Are you familiar with this?" Abberline shook his head. "The record is not here."

"The post has its own security office. They have too many incidents and they don't always bring in the Yard. If the record isn't here, it would be filed in their own archives."

Ciel's lips slowly curled up in a smile.

"Thank you, Detective Abberline."

Ciel nodded at Sebastian and slowly turned. Abberline's eyes widened in alarm.

"Now listen here, sir! I warn you not to go breaking into the records down there. I will not refuse when they call me down to arrest you!"

Ciel tipped his hat. "You have been most informative." Ciel stepped through the doorway, dropping a few coins on the corner of a wooden table. "For your troubles," he called over his shoulder and left before Abberline could say "bribery."

Riding in the cab on the way home, Ciel tapped a gloved finger against his lips.

"So we have one middling member of the lower aristocracy with a clean slate now running a brothel. You say he's a friend of Lord Somerset?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Lord Somerset's name came up in conversation today. Some of the ladies were informing Soma of the great races later this summer. Somerset sees to Marlborough's horses. But I cannot find any connection between Hammond and the Marlborough set. Or discover how he came to be acquainted with Veck." Ciel sat back in his chair.

"Perhaps we will discover some of these connections tonight," Sebastian offered. Ciel replied with a grim smile.

"It's too late to visit St. Martin's-Le-Grand and tomorrow there will be no time. As loathe as I am to put off this awful business, we will have to wait until Monday." Sebastian was silent. He hesitated before nodding. "Speaking of awful business, Sir Randolph Churchill will be attending tomorrow. He's one of the Marlborough set. I expect you know what that means."

"Yes, my lord."

The carriage paused before his town house and Ciel stepped out alone, balancing himself with the help of his cane. The door flew open just as Sebastian unlatched the gate. Soma came running down the walkway with his arms in the air and a letter waving above his head like a banner. Agni greeted them sheepishly from the doorway.

"Good news! Lord Salisbury received my request! He said he would be honored to have me for dinner tomorrow!"

Ciel froze while Sebastian muttered some inane comment about good news before leaning over to discreetly remind Ciel that gentlemen do not allow their mouths to hang open.

**At Night...**

Ciel wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay warm in the surprisingly chilly night. Sebastian stood calmly next to him, seemingly unaffected by the weather in his long, black ulster coat. A dark cab drove up to the house, obscuring their vision of the door. Ciel grimaced and placed his hands in his pockets. He walked down the street to another corner where he could hardly make out the activity before the lively house. A man in a tall black hat was greeted at the door. The balding man who greeted him smiled and clasped his hand, ushering him inside quickly.

"Could you tell who that was?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"See if you can get closer to the house. I'll stay here and watch the front." The demon frowned at this request.

"I prefer not to leave the young master alone. Shall I sneak us both closer to the house?"

Ciel hesitated for a moment, eyes fixed on the door presently closed to them. He surveyed the neighborhood carefully, but he could think of no better stakeout. Ciel nodded.

"Then we shall approach them from an angle they shall not expect. Walk with me, my lord," Sebastian said, loping toward the end of the block. Ciel glanced at the house once more, before jogging to catch up with his servant. He looked around the street noting that no officers were on patrol. They approached the house in the most roundabout way possible, slipping into the small yard and sneaking towards the back. Sebastian paused at a strip with no windows, kneeled down and arched his back.

"If the young master could climb on," he whispered. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I will do no such thing."

Sebastian looked at Ciel from over his shoulder. "If I am to climb and carry you at the same time, it would be most useful if the young master could climb onto my back."

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"The rooftops. Unless you prefer hiding like bandits in the bushes?"

Ciel grimaced and stepped forward. He noted how high the two story house appeared from this angle. But Sebastian had carried him before and in ways far more embarrassing than this. Carefully, he placed a hand on one broad shoulder, the coat material stiff beneath his fingertips. He hooked one leg over his servant's waist and Sebastian's hand gripped his thigh firmly. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up as he placed his other leg on the other side of Sebastian's slim waist. He reminded himself that Prince Soma allowed Agni to carry him this way quite frequently, but quickly regretted the association. Sebastian hoisted him up and Ciel scrambled to throw his arms around Sebastian's neck, clasping his hands around his own wrists. Sebastian carried him over to the wall, pausing in front of a brick chimney.

"Hold on tight," Sebastian said, letting go of Ciel's legs and placing his fingers in the grooves between the bricks. Ciel tightened his grip around Sebastian, feeling himself slip just slightly. Sharp pain arched through his legs and Ciel muttered an empty curse, remembering the morning's events. He tightened his grip with his arms, clinging to the pale neck and squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian moved forward slowly. He tried to ignore the increasing burn in his arms, gritting his teeth and telling himself it was just a little further. The climb was slow and it was only the fear of the view below that prevented Ciel from checking to see how far they had advanced. It was a welcome relief when he felt Sebastian lowering his body and telling him it was safe to let go.

Ciel stepped carefully, his foot nearly slipping on the tile until Sebastian's hand grabbed him and steadied him. His legs felt wobbly and his knees trembled slightly beneath him, still weak from his morning's exercise.

"Careful, young master. The fall would not kill you, but you would most certainly break a bone," the demon said. Ciel didn't appreciate his tone. He stepped more cautiously after that, following the dark figure across the rooftop until they were just above the entryway. Ciel lowered himself carefully, pulling his knees up and leaned forward cautiously to watch the scene below. He had a perfect view of anyone coming up the walkway; the light spilling from the front window illuminated the path.

"Are you certain no one will notice us?" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian squatted next to him. "Men seldom concern themselves with anything below their notice. Stay here, I will check our surroundings." Sebastian rose gracefully and took small steps in the other direction. Ciel watched him disappear noiselessly behind another chimney before redirecting his attention to the scene below. The door was opening, and a young man stepped forward. He held a lamp in his hand, lighting the short path in front of him as he approached the immobile cab. The horses snorted, and their heels clacked against the cobblestones. Ciel could hear nothing else, but he noted the hand covering the boy's mouth and the driver leaning to hear the message being whispered. Coins exchanged hands, the metal winking in the lamplight. It disappeared with a wink into the driver's pocket. The driver sat up straight and picked up the reins with both hands. The cab drove off while the young man made his way back to the house. Ciel wondered if this was the youth that greeted Sebastian at the door the first night.

He was tall and slender, with neat blond hair. He couldn't have been much older than Prince Soma. The light flared and then faded with the door closing. Ciel watched the dark entrance patiently. Sebastian settled next to him.

"The window on the far right would be easy to slip into, if we chose to do so. It appears to be a study." Ciel's ears perked up.

He caught movement on the right and noted a gentleman strolling up to the gate and turning onto the small walkway. He had a bushy dark mustache that connected to thick side chops. His step had a lively bounce to it.

Ciel strained to listen beyond the loud knock on the door.

"Mr. Green, we've been expecting you."

"Hello Barber," the man's voice was gruff. "I was told you had something for me?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Hammond has been waiting for you, sir. I believe he can avail himself to you in the study." The door shut and the voices muffled.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian and gave a small nod.

He slid his legs down and pressed his hands against the hard tile. He was carefully transferring his weight to his feet when whinnying horses caught his attention. A fine-looking carriage pulled up to the house.

Ciel lowered himself again, straining forward to see as much as he could. A footman stepped down and went quickly to the door. Ciel held himself perfectly still, focusing on the low voices.

Judging by the cadence of the voice, Barber had not answered the door this time. A low series of whispers ended in the rustle of paper. "From Mr. White," Ciel heard distinctly. The door was shut and the footman returned to the carriage. No face appeared in the carriage window, but Ciel's attention was drawn to a detail on the door, a colorful coat of arms, three lions passant just discernible under a label argent. The carriage was moving before he could make out any more details. With a sense of foreboding, Ciel watched it grow smaller down the road until it vanished from sight.

Sebastian moved forward, taking Ciel's hand and tugging forward to get his attention. He remembered, with a slight thrill, the possible lead open to them. He allowed Sebastian to pull him onto his feet and they clambered across the rooftop carefully. Ciel managed to stay upright with a minimum of mishaps. His body no longer felt like it was slanting in every which way when the roof evened out near the edge Sebastian pointed towards. Ciel glanced down and noted, with a sense of relief, that the ledge next to the window was wide. Sebastian slipped over the edge and onto a space large enough to fit his entire shoe. Sebastian held his arms up to Ciel, gloved hands a steadying force around his waist while he clambered down.

Ciel took a deep breath when he looked over the edge, noting that falling from this height would indeed hurt. He pressed his fingers against the wall, inching carefully toward the window. The window next to them protruded slightly and emitted a sliver of yellow light that shone through from the slight gap between the drawn curtains.

Ciel jumped and flattened himself against the wall when he heard a sudden laugh. "Hammond, old boy, you never let me down," a gruff voice said.

"I believe Veck must accept the credit for this one." Ciel breathed deeply, his hand over his chest. He regained his sense of composure and inched his body closer.

"And what do I owe you for this?" the other voice sounded.

"The usual fare, plus a slight commission, if you will. Leave a sovereign with the boy when you're satisfied."

"In any other house, this would be robbery," a throaty laugh filled the room. Ciel reached forward, fingers grasping the window pane.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it."

His ledge grew more narrow and he gripped the pane carefully as he sidled over. He leaned forward, his knees trembling with the strain. He peered carefully into the room. His angle was limited and he managed only to see a balding man disappear behind the door. The man with the top hat, Mr. Green, he presumed, stood on an oriental rug. Ciel tensed when he felt Sebastian's presence draw closer to him. He returned his concentration to the events inside.

"I paid a pretty penny for you," the man leered. Ciel grimaced at his tone, reminding himself to concentrate, trying to memorize the details of his face, his clothes, trying to note anything of importance. The man pulled a cigarette from the silver case in his breast pocket. He lit it quickly and Ciel noted the peculiar way he held it between his middle and ring finger. Smoke streamed from lips parted in a smile. "So let's have a good time, shall we?" he asked. He tilted his head like one contemplating a work of art. He shifted his cigarette to his left hand while the right grabbed a chair and pulled it away from the desk. He sat himself on the plush cushions, legs spread apart. He switched hands again to tap the ash of his cigarette into a glass tray on the mahogany desk.

"Come here now, I won't hurt you."

Ciel's breath caught when another figure stepped forward. A slim body approached slowly, and the man grabbed him around the waist and pulled him forward roughly. Ciel's vision went black when a gloved hand covered his eyes, but not before his heart began pounding and the vision of that naked backside was branded behind his closed lids.

"That's it," the man's voice said soothingly. "That's a good boy," he sighed.

Ciel clenched his eyes shut despite the hand already shielding him. He felt himself being shifted, his body pulled from the window and the warmth leaving him as Sebastian moved further away. The hand was removed and Sebastian's concerned face was peering into his.

"Watch the entrance."

Ciel nodded, forcing himself to meet Sebastian's eyes and hating the way his cheeks burned. Sebastian helped him climb back onto the roof and Ciel walked away perhaps more quickly than was prudent. He slipped a little and reached for the nearby chimney top. His hands stung where they banged against the rough brick. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and held on. He willed his knees to stop trembling and cursed Soma for this morning and Sebastian too. He steadied his breathing and willed his heartbeat to slow down. His hands came away black with soot.

Ciel walked slowly this time, treading the tiles carefully. When he returned to his earlier perch two men were walking up the entryway. He brought his knees up and hugged them, not caring that he was getting his pants dirty with soot. He rested his forehead in the cradle of his arms and clenched his eyes shut. The naked outline of a man flashed behind his eyelids and the gleam in the old man's eye shined brighter in his horrible imagination. He repressed a small shudder of revulsion and wondered if this is what the boy, Violet, had to deal with night after night. Ciel had only witnessed a fraction of a second of this dirty place and already he wished to drown himself in the tub and scrub away every last vestige of it.

Ciel shook his head violently and forced himself to sit up as straight as he could. He focused on the house's entryway so intensely that he startled when Sebastian's hand brushed his shoulder. Ciel looked up into Sebastian's concerned expression.

"Let's go home," Sebastian said.

**At Midnight...**

When they reached the house, Soma yelled at Ciel for staying out so late, for not telling him where he was going. Sebastian ushered his master forward, making his excuses.

"It's none of your business," Ciel finally replied curtly, otherwise ignoring the prince and walking straight to his room. Sebastian averted his eyes from the prince's hurt look. Agni, always the more perceptive of the two, calmed the prince and pointed out the boy's exhaustion. He cajoled Prince Soma with a fresh cup of tea and suggested he discuss the matter with Ciel in the morning.

Sebastian followed Ciel and lit the candles in the room. He turned down the covers and fluffed the pillows. Ciel looked on absently as he removed the dirty coat, noting the soot rubbed into the fabric and set it over the laundry basket, knowing it would require extra attention. He could feel his master's attention on him.

"Draw up a bath," Ciel said, turning to glance at the white sheets on the bed.

"It's late, my lord. I fear a bath this late may result in something catching."

"You will not let me die from something so trifling," he said, holding up a hand and turning it over to show the dark smudges on both sides. "I'm filthy. Draw up a bath."

Sebastian hesitated too long. Ciel's blue eye was stormy, the commanding words forming on his lips.

"Yes, my lord."

When the water was drawn and heated, Ciel climbed into the tub and sat in a ball. The cake of soap sat untouched on a small stool within reach. His eyes looked straight ahead, but saw nothing. Sebastian moved about the quiet room and placed Ciel's nightclothes over the chair placed next to the vanity.

"What have you learned?" he said. Not even the water rippled.

Sebastian grabbed a wash cloth from the stand. He dipped it into the water basin and rubbed the soap against it. He leaned next to the tub, picked up Ciel's hand and began scrubbing.

"The parlor is the main attraction. Gentlemen are ushered inside for drinks and cigars and male company. The residence on Cleveland Street is a more expensive version of the brothel we toured the other night."

"And Mr. Green?" Ciel continued.

Sebastian allowed his master's hand to fall into the water. The dark soot lifted with the soap suds. He brushed the washcloth over the base of the slender neck, moving the strands of hair aside.

"Hammond caters to the special needs of certain clients. Veck's role is in helping Hammond acquire these requests."

"Underage boys," Ciel said. Sebastian dipped the sponge in the water. He squeezed out the water over the pale back, rinsing it free of soap. "Where does he get them?" Sebastian held the sponge under the water. He pulled it up slowly and allowed the droplets to fall, rinsing off a few suds he had missed before.

He called to memory the naked body in the study, a youth with dirty blond hair. It was the same face, the same startled look in hazel eyes.

"The post office," Sebastian said calmly. Ciel's shoulders tensed beneath the washcloth. "I encountered that very youth in uniform yesterday morning."

Ciel nodded. He rose to his feet, water dripping from his body, and held out his arms. Sebastian retrieved the towel and wrapped it around the slender body. He lifted Ciel out of the tub and set him on the small carpet. Ciel kept the towel wrapped around him tightly. He shivered in the chilly night air and ordered Sebastian to hurry up and dress him. Sebastian attended to every detail, finally tucking his still shivering master into the warm blankets.

"Tomorrow, we must find a way to deal with Prince Soma. He cannot attend dinner with us," Ciel said. A dark look passed over his master's face.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian picked up the candlestick from the bedside table. Sebastian tread across the wooden floor softly. He paused by the door and leaned over the candle burning from the sconce.

"Sebastian?" He paused and turned to glance at the bed. Ciel had turned his back to him, his head bent towards the covers. "Has mankind always been so. . . perverse?"

The candle flickered under Sebastian's breath.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "Always," he huffed, and blew out the candles.


	4. Unexpected Allies

**Historical Notes**:  
1. Opening quote from Preface of The Picture of Dorian Gray, by Oscar Wilde.  
2. The prime minister's residence in London is at 10 Downing Street. Lord Salisbury's personal home was Hatfield House in Hertfordshire.  
3. Lady Randolph Churchill, originally Jennie Jerome was Winston's Churchill's mother. She was the daughter of an American millionaire and born in New York.  
4. Marlborough Club was started by the Prince of Wales. Membership was limited to 450, and the entrance fee and annual subscription were high.

* * *

**Cleveland Street 04  
Unexpected Allies**

**In the Morning...**

"All art is at once surface and symbol. Those who go beneath the surface do so at their peril." Ciel huffed and let the magazine slip out of his hand and onto the duvet. He took a deep breath, catching a faint sweetness in the air. He turned onto his side and gazed at a small vase filled with tea roses on his bedside table. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push away the memory of last night. His dreams had been troubled and it was with a growing heaviness that he realized where this case would lead him.

Ciel fortified himself with the inhalation of that rosy scent. He pushed himself upwards and slipped out of the bed, his bare feet warm against the chill wooden floor. He rummaged through the wardrobe searching for a robe, wondering where Sebastian kept anything of practical use. He was unaccustomed to walking about in his bedclothes and was relieved when he found something that would suffice. He pulled the material off the hanger and threw it around his shoulders. His bedroom door opened just as he had tied the waist.

Sebastian paused in the doorway. His face betrayed a moment's caution when his eyes lit upon the empty bed. He turned, visibly relaxing, when he noticed Ciel standing by the wardrobe.

"Pardon me, Young Master. I neglected to mark your early rising this morning. Shall I deliver breakfast to your study?" Sebastian lowered his head, offering the silver tray before him.

"It can wait. Certain other matters cannot." Ciel grabbed his patch off the bedside table. He held it up to Sebastian and the butler paused for a moment, glancing about the room before setting the tray on the side board. He tied on the patch, adjusting it in place.

"I believe the prince has already risen. Mr. Agni strictly enforces a daily exercise regime, one I fear puts my own efforts to shame."

Ciel wrinkled his nose remembering his morning ride down the Row and Lady's Mile.

"Leave the tray. Take me to the prince."

Sebastian bowed, pausing with his waist bent low enough to reveal a glimpse of the pale neck beneath his long dark hair. He rose smoothly and momentarily held the door open for Ciel, closing it behind him and setting off briskly down the hall. Ciel could hear the faint sounds of rushed activity drifting from the recreation room. During the day, Soma transformed the room into his art gallery and Ciel had learned to avoid it at all costs.

Sebastian rapped sharply on the door with his gloved knuckles until the sounds within ceased. The door opened and Agni glanced down at them in surprise, his breathing slightly heavy and a sheen of sweat visible on his dark skin. Ciel paid him no heed, pushing him aside as he stepped through the door. Soma smiled and threw himself forward, clasping his arms around Ciel despite his equally sweaty state.

"Ciel, you're just in time! Have you come to spar with me?" he asked enthusiastically. Ciel grimaced and shrugged out of the prince's embrace.

"No," he said, his hands coming away slick with Soma's sweat. He glanced at his palms and shook them in the air, wiping them down the side of his robe when his first method proved ineffectual. "About the dinner this evening," he began.

Soma paused and stood up straight.

"You cannot go," Ciel said sternly. Soma turned away and picked up a cloth left on the floor. He dabbed at his forehead and at the edge of his dark damp locks. "You will write to Lord Salisbury to beg his pardon and make your excuses. Do you understand?"

Soma turned to him with an idiotic smile. "On one condition!" he said. He hunched forward, meeting Ciel at eye level. "I challenge you to a duel—and only if you win will I do as you say."

Ciel's irritation spiked with Soma's confidence. "What's the game?" Ciel asked, pulling off his robe. He dropped it to the floor, wishing he had put on some clothes before leaving his bedchamber.

"Agni! Make sure we are not interrupted!" Agni nodded and stepped in front of Sebastian. He spread his arms to prevent the butler from stepping forward.

"Forgive me, Mr. Sebastian, but as my master commands, I cannot allow you to interfere." Sebastian inclined his head and took a step back.

"The game," Soma continued, standing at his full height and circling him slowly, "is Rochambeau. You know it, right?" Soma asked excitedly. "I have been practicing with Agni and my instincts have become quite good! If I win, then it proves it, right?"

"Proves what?" Ciel said, lifting his chin.

Soma's eyes narrowed, his smile hardly containing his delight. "That I am clever enough to help you with this case."

They paused and for a moment, Soma's face was uncharacteristically serious.

Ciel looked away first, picking up his robe and turning while he pulled it back on. "I refuse. Your job is to care for this house. Nothing more, nothing less. Your involvement in my present work will cause me great trouble and I therefore request, sir, that you cease this endeavor."

"Cieeel," Soma whined. "Just one game! If you win, you will not hear another peep from me."

Ciel snorted, pausing when he reached the giant road block named Agni. Agni had abandoned his watch over Sebastian and turned to prevent Ciel from moving forward instead.

"Unlikely," Ciel said. He tried to push Agni aside with his arm only to be scooped up by the giant and carried back to the prince. Ciel shoved away Agni's arms as soon as he was back on his own two feet. "Soma! Stop this nonsense at once. You are out of line. You cannot attend dinner tonight or you will ruin all my efforts."

Soma's bottom lip quavered. He lowered his eyelids, hands still clenching the cloth. "But I thought of a story and everything." Soma flopped onto the floor, his legs curled up beneath him. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Story?" Ciel asked glancing from Soma to Agni. Agni smiled sheepishly.

"Lord Salisbury inquired after your business associate in the letter. I told him Mr. Michaels dined frequently at your townhouse. That is you, Sebastian, is it not?" Soma asked.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian whose momentary surprise melted into an amused twist of his mouth. He inclined his head to acknowledge Soma's conjecture.

"Soma, what did you tell him?" Ciel barked angrily. Soma turned up his nose.

"I won't tell you unless you let me go to the dinner."

"Soma!" Ciel stalked forward, but Agni scooped him up and pulled him away kicking before he could touch the prince.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ciel," Agni whispered. "The prince only did it because he worries."

Soma's shoulders slumped. His arms relaxed and he allowed his hands to fall into the dark material covering his legs.

"I just wanted to help," Soma muttered. "Little boys should have friends to help them. They shouldn't have to work so hard trying to do everything by themselves."

Ciel's kicking ceased. Watching the prince, he exhaled and let his body relax in Agni's arm. He wondered why Soma always had to choose the most inopportune times to take care of him.

"I have Sebastian to help me, like you have Agni to help you. That should suffice, should it not?" Soma crossed his arms again and turned away. The stubborn wrinkle between his brow returned. "Soma," Ciel tried again, "this is as much for your protection as it is for mine. Now tell me what tales you've told in these letters."

"No!" he said. "I want to go!"

Ciel clenched his teeth. "Fine, have it your way. I'll not speak to you until one of us decides to be reasonable." Ciel wiggled and turned until Agni was forced to let him go or drop him. Soma huffed and refused to look at him. The prince on the floor stubbornly pouted and Ciel turned on his heel in a fury. Even Sebastian jumped out of the way as Ciel stormed out the open door.

**In the evening...**

Ciel scowled out the window.

"What do you think?" Soma asked with a smile that reached from ear to ear. He looked odd with his dark hair combed back and pinned beneath the tall hat perched upon his head. "I even drew sketches of the toys you are to propose!" The prince held up his dreaded sketch pad with gloved hands. He flipped the pages and stopped on a familiar looking elephant, its nose reaching for the air. "This time there's a small figure you can place on the elephant's back!" He tried to hold it up and flip pages at the same time, grimacing and angling his shoulders. "Cieeel, why are British clothes so stuffy? I can hardly move."

Ciel snorted and stared out the window as the carriage rattled on. A few lamps had been lit, their orange glow spreading among the streets like fog. The streets were bustling with carriages and men lining the clubs of Pall Mall. Ciel ignored the prattle inside the carriage, tuning out Soma's high-pitched whine about this or that and allowed Mr. Michaels to attend to him. Sebastian was dressed sharply in trousers and a dinner coat. His hair was slicked back and the silly fake mustache was glued to his lip. Ciel snorted at his servant's ridiculous parody of a gentleman and turned to glance out the window once more. It was just one night, he reminded himself, a sense of panic gripping his heart when he acknowledged that it also meant just one chance. The cast was right. All he needed to do was move the pieces correctly into place.

Ciel's blue eye sidled carefully over to Soma. He was flipping pages again and Sebastian nodded politely. If only certain pawns would stop moving out of place, he thought.

The carriage crawled through the evening traffic across the popular avenue. He ignored the animated conversation about drawings and business plans, snorting when Sebastian complimented the prince on his improved skills. The trip to Downing Street was decidedly long, and Ciel was almost too relieved when he could make out the hands on Big Ben's face, the high walls of Westminster Palace a dull gold against the darkening skies.

"Remember to behave yourself," Ciel said as the carriage pulled onto Downing Street. Soma huffed and clapped his sketch book shut.

Ciel had never set foot in 10 Downing Street, but upon exiting the carriage he looked up at the rather plain, flat brick façade, and found himself disappointed. He had heard wonders about Hatfield House, but this simple lump of a place was not what he had expected. The footman bowed as they exited while another servant held open the famous black door. Ciel glanced up the three-storied building, noting certain windows were lit up from within. He entered the building, handing his coat and cape to a servant, who readily accepted them. He paused when a slight commotion arose from the back. Prince Soma was still outside, speaking to Agni and reassuring him that he would be fine with Ciel and Sebastian. Agni was reluctant to go, but one stern command from the prince had him jerking the reins and sending the horses to clop along the stones. Soma handed his hat to the doorman like nothing was wrong.

"Oh my, this room is quite narrow," Soma said, glancing around. Ciel caught the exchange of looks between servants and smiled tersely.

"The drawing room is this way, sir," an elderly gentleman gestured with a gloved hand before setting out along the corridor. They were led to a drawing room, and the small company of guests paused, heads turning as the door opened. Ciel paused just inside the door as the butler announced them.

"My lord, Earl Phantomhive, Prince Soma Asman Gandal of Bengal, and Mr. Michaels to see you." Ciel glanced inside the room and carefully observed the small company assembled. He recognized the Churchills from their occasional picture inside the paper, and judging by the marked family resemblance, a member of Lord Salisbury's own family.

Lord Salisbury rose from his chair by the fireplace, stepping forward to clap Ciel's hand in his own. "Lord Phantomhive, how very kind of you to join us." His smile was all teeth framed by his bushy brown beard. "We so seldom have the honor of enjoying your company."

"The honor is all mine," Ciel said.

The Marquess released his hand and turned to regard the other two men. "I do not believe I've had the pleasure." He smiled at Soma. "You must be Prince Gandal." Soma looked down at the Marquess' extended hand before looking up owlishly. Lord Salisbury extracted his hand with a quick grin.

"You can call me Soma," he said, golden eyes already distracted by the room and the large paintings hanging on the wall. "These are rather interesting," he muttered, beginning to investigate a pair of statues on the mantel. A small group of ladies covered their smiles with their gloved hands.

The Prime Minister smiled. He turned and held out a hand to Sebastian. "And you must be Mr. Michaels. The prince has written to say you dine quite frequently with the Earl. You are very welcome here, sir."

"You are much too kind, my lord," Sebastian said, shaking the prime minister's hand firmly. "It is a rare pleasure indeed for one so lowly as myself to dine with giants. You must forgive my intrusion."

The prime minister laughed, holding the waist of his wine-colored vest. "Any friend of the Earl is welcome here. Come gentlemen, let me introduce you to the rest of our company." The prime minister clapped his hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel tensed, shaking his head slightly to Sebastian. He was pushed farther into the drawing room, his boots silent against the woven Persian carpet.

Lord Salisbury held out his hand to an elderly woman, who rose smoothly. Her gray silk skirts rustled as she stood from the plush brown chair. "My wife," Lord Salisbury said. Ciel accepted her hand.

"Marchioness," he said. She smiled at him softly.

"Oh please, don't be so formal. Call me Charlotte," she said. Ciel received the impression that she wanted to pinch his cheeks and he forced a smile, inclining his head.

She turned to Sebastian and he accepted her hand, pressing his lips to her glove.

"Charmed, my lady," he said.

They turned their attention to the seated ladies and few gentlemen standing around. "Gentlemen, Lord Randolph Churchill and his wife, Lady Randolph." Ciel noted the famed beauty, nodding politely. The prime minister moved on, gesturing toward an older woman in dark silks. "Lady Gray, her daughters Isabelle and Juliana, and their companion, Miss Sanders. This young man is my son, Hugh, and his school chum, Mr. Townsend. They're on leave from Oxford," Lord Salisbury said jovially. Ciel nodded and even Soma seemed to pay attention to the string of introductions. "And last, but not least, Lady Howard." A young woman with her dark hair pulled back smiled demurely. Ciel nodded, trying not to sneer when she raised her dark eyes to view Sebastian. "The Colonel Hargrave has a most unfortunate habit of tardiness, but he assures me he shall appear with the Missus," Lord Salisbury continued. "The old rascal will undoubtedly show up in time for port. I should consider ourselves lucky he could be persuaded to leave the club. It seems all gentlemen nowadays can hardly be seen outside the clubs."

Lady Salisbury feigned shock, a high-pitched laugh hardly muffled by her fan.

"Now dear, you are being most unkind to our old friend. Mrs. Hargrave says he dines away not more than twice a week and always in the company of friends."

"Why, he is the very model of moderation," Lady Randolph spoke up. "Did you not say the Prince himself dines at Marlborough quite often?" she asked her husband.

"I do not think there has been a single night when I did not see him there. Must be terribly convenient, what with Marlborough House not a stone's throw away."

"There now," Lady Randolph smiled at Lord Salisbury. "You must not be so harsh on Colonel Hargrave."

"What is Marlborough House?" Soma asked, a small porcelain figure in his hands.

"Forgive the prince, he does not know the neighborhood," Ciel spoke up. Lady Randolph shook her head, turning to smile at Soma.

"Marlborough House is where the crown prince lives. It's his London residence, and quite conveniently located a walk away from Marlborough Club, where he often dines. Mr. Churchill is quite inclined to dine there himself when he tires of us ladies."

Soma listened attentively. "Ciel, why don't we dine at the club?" Soma asked. A private conversation between the ladies Gray paused and the room was silent, save the crackling of the fire. All eyes were on Ciel and the prince and he felt his cheeks warm up.

"Because I imagine it's terribly dull," Lady Randolph stepped in. "A lot of old fussy men with their cigars. I hear you have an Indian butler and that Phantomhive's cook is quite remarkable. I imagine the gentlemen would flock in droves to your household, given a chance." Soma flushed with delight.

"Agni makes the best curry in all of my country! And yours, too!" he said excitedly.

"Then you shall have to invite me some time to try it," Lady Randolph pressed. "My son Winston is just about the Earl's age," she glanced at Ciel, "and I am most certain he would be delighted to visit."

Ciel inclined his head to acknowledge the request. He was spared from giving a definitive invitation when the butler entered and cleared his throat.

"Dinner is ready," he said.

"Oh my," the Marchioness rose from her chair in a flurry of silks and ribbons. "What a terrible hostess I've been. I've neglected to inform you of the seating arrangements. Hugh, my boy, escort Miss Juliana. Where are you running off to, Mr. Townsend? You must be a proper gentleman and give Miss Sanders a hand. Ciel, my dear, will you do me the honor?" Ciel offered her his arm.

"If I may impose upon you, Prince Soma," Lady Randolph offered her hand. Soma smiled and clasped her hand, pulling her up delicately. He entwined their arms together, standing closer than was decent, but she didn't mind.

Americans, Ciel thought.

Mr. Churchill offered his hand to Mrs. Gray and, little by little, the company paired off. Lord Salisbury began to escort Lady Isabelle, the youngest lady of the party, leaving Lady Howard to make eyes at Sebastian. The demon smiled, crossing the room smoothly. She did not look away once, smiling as she lifted a gloved hand for him to accept. "Lady Howard," he said, accepting her hand, placing it smoothly on his forearm as they joined the line of couples.

"Well then, shall we?" Lord Salisbury said, leading the dinner party while Lady Salisbury took up the rear.

Ciel kept an eye on the demon, whose quick smiles were not unnoticed by the blushing lady next to him. They whispered close to one another, short bursts of conversation he could not hear.

"You can't imagine what a surprise it was when you accepted our invitation," Lady Salisbury said. Her pink ribbons jounced with her steps, the scent of roses slightly overwhelming. "And when your friend the Prince Soma wrote, asking to join, you can't imagine how shocked dear Robert was. He spent a good deal of time in India during the campaign. He never chanced to visit Bengal, but I imagine he's itching to ask the prince all about it."

"Prince Soma will be delighted," Ciel said, catching a familiar laugh echoing down the corridor.

Ciel waved away the servant as he lowered a tray of removes. He nodded when the next tray was offered, allowing the servant to place a piece of quail upon his plate. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the vegetables that came with it. He glanced up, but Sebastian's attention was not focused on him. He appeared animated in conversation with his dinner partner, Lady Howard. Lady Randolph smiled at them from across the way, lowering her fork and leaning forward.

"Pray, is there a Mrs. Michaels?" Lady Randolph inquired. The ladies slowed their conversations, heads turning to the gentleman in question.

Sebastian smiled, dabbing his mouth carefully with the linen napkin. He swallowed his mouthful of quail and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I fear the nature of my work had not allowed me the liberty to pursue the company of ladies. Such a connection with one like myself would entail a rather arduous lifestyle I am loathe to press upon Britain's gentlewomen."

"But surely the officers must bring their wives. We are not all so delicate as your sex would have yourselves believe," Lady Randolph smiled, turning to glance at her husband.

"Forgive me, madam, I meant only that I am not yet at liberty to settle down. I would be a poor companion, indeed, to abandon one to whom I am connected to, simply because certain unreasonable tasks demanded the whole of my attention."

Ciel choked on a mouthful of quail. He took a hurried gulp of water, clearing his throat.

Lady Randolph arched a slender brow, a playful smile on her lips. "Then ladies, you shall not make eyes at Mr. Michaels tonight or he will most surely break your hearts." She lowered her dark lashes conspiratorially at the ladies dispersed around the table.

Ciel didn't miss Lady Howard's flush. She raised her napkin to her lips, lowering her face to her lap.

"My dear," Lord Churchill lowered his fork to his plate, "now you've set the chase. You should be the first to know that common sense has no bearing on certain determined young ladies." Lady Randolph erupted in a high laugh. She inclined her head to concede the point. "I warn you gentlemen, you best be on your toes. Ladies these days like to make us out to be the hounds chasing the fox, but oftentimes it is quite the other way around."

Lady Randolph lowered her gaze to Sebastian, a look he did not miss.

Soma glanced around the table, tilting his head. "We do not have foxes in my country, but we have great tigers! And elephants! But one must be very careful when hunting tigers." Everyone paused to look at the prince, a few stifling giggles behind napkins and careful bites.

Ciel tightened his grip on his fork.

Lord Salisbury hurriedly glanced around the table before opening his mouth. "Why yes! I saw a tiger during my time in India. Beautiful, fearsome creature! Tell me Prince, have you ever had the pleasure of hunting one?"

Ciel sighed in relief, grateful for the prime minister's tact. The table settled into less scandalous conversation and Ciel continued his meal without fear of choking.

A servant came by with the next course, lowering a tray of side dishes. Ciel took once glance and waved him away. He decided to wait for the main courses.

"Tell me Earl, are you not yet of school age?" Lady Randolph inquired. "My son is presently at Harrow. You will attend Harrow, will you not?"

Ciel glanced across the table at Mr. Michaels, picked up his glass and took a sip. "My father was an Eton man," he said.

"And what a fine school it is," the prime minister guffawed. "I sent my boys to Eton, and I'm sure your father would have done the same."

Ciel smiled ambiguously into his cup. He avoided the puppy dog look Soma directed at him from the end of the table.

"My father did not have a business to run," Ciel said quickly. "Business demands my attention." He met the pitying looks around the table. "I'm sure you all know of the fire at Phantomhive Estate. Rebuilding is a costly endeavor."

"I saw the report in the paper," Mrs. Salisbury said, pressing her hand against her bosom. "A terrible tragedy," she murmured. The prime minister glanced at his wife uncomfortably.

"Tell me, Prince Soma, what is your home like?" Lady Randolph changed the subject. Soma leapt to attention, allowing his fork to clink against his plate. His eyes lit up and for the first time that evening, Ciel was quietly grateful to have Soma there.

Ciel took one more bite of dessert, chewing carefully and noting the rather traditional flavors. Lord Salisbury's cook was indeed fine, but nothing would ever taste quite like his own butler's creations. He paused when Lady Salisbury addressed the other girls. Their napkins slowly lined along the table, each lady rising. Ciel's mouth twitched into a smile.

"But where are you ladies going?" Soma asked. Lady Salisbury betrayed a moment's surprise, looking at Ciel pleadingly.

"In this country, it is traditional for the ladies to retreat to the drawing room so that the men may indulge in their drink and cigars. These activities are not suitable before ladies and it is for our convenience that they so graciously leave us to our bad habits." The ladies giggled at Sebastian's small speech.

Soma stuck out his tongue. "Then I prefer to join the ladies," Soma said, rising from his seat. Ciel smiled a little to himself.

"Perhaps you should show the ladies your drawings," Ciel said and Soma beamed at him. That would keep the prince out of his hair, he thought. The other men made no complaint, smiling a little as Soma babbled with Lady Randolph as they exited the dining room.

"Well then, gentlemen, shall we?" the prime minister asked, gesturing a servant forward. Ciel hastily finished his tart, tossing down his napkin. The servant moved ahead of them while the gentlemen rose, wooden chairs scraping along the floor. They filed out of the dining room to a smaller room where a bar had been set out. The butler held up a tray, a wooden box placed upon it, and Lord Salisbury lifted the lid and pulled out a thick cigar. Ciel made himself comfortable in a high backed chair, settling in for the long evening ahead. He watched his servant accept a cigar and turn to comment on the quality to Lord Churchill. The older gentleman smiled, laughing at some quick-witted quip Sebastian muttered.

"Might I offer you some refreshment, Earl?" the prime minister asked. Ciel shook his head, crossing his legs as he leaned back into the chair.

"I believe the ladies are having tea downstairs," Hugh smiled, elbowing his friend when he snorted with amusement.

Both men quieted down with a stern look from their host. "Forgive him," the prime minister said. "He has not yet mastered how to hold his liquor." Hugh quickly sobered at his father's tone.

Sebastian whispered something to the servant, smiling congenially when he noticed Ciel's attention. He settled onto a sofa next to Lord Churchill and accepted a drink from the butler.

"Mr. Michaels, I hear you are in town for business. Business is going well?" Lord Randolph directed his looks from Sebastian to Ciel.

Sebastian smiled over the rim of his cup. "Funtom Company is thriving. Lord Phantomhive is quite the innovator."

"Why yes, I did not realize there were so many variations of bunny rabbits and dolls," Mr. Townsend commented. Ciel smirked, clasping his hands together.

"You've done your father a credit," the prime minister said pointedly.

"If a peer of the realm working for a living can be deemed a credit," Ciel said tartly. "Yes, I know my reputation," he turned to glance at the youngest of the crowd.

Lord Randolph chuckled, blowing a small cloud of smoke above his head. "Better to improve upon one's fortune than to squander away what's left of the family coffers. Had they not done away with debtors prison, I believe over half the peerage would be locked up today. There's a reason why the horse races are the biggest event of the season." Lord Churchill pointed his cigar at Hugh and Mr. Townsend. "And watch out for Somerset. He may be manager of Marlsborough's horses, but he's been known to make bad bets. Who knows how he spends it so quickly. You are wise to stay away from the lot of them." Lord Randolph smiled at Ciel.

"I fear I am unacquainted with Lord Somerset," Sebastian said. "What manner of gentleman is he?"

"None at all," Lord Churchill laughed. "That rascal is always the first to empty your pockets onto the card table and the first to spend it before you can win any of it back. He's a third son and therefore fares no chance of taking the family title. His love of good card games helped him work his way into the prince's favor. At present, he is head of Marlborough's stables. I wouldn't trust the man further than I could toss this cigar."

"Then he holds membership at Marlborough Club?" Ciel asked.

"They allow him," Lord Randolph said, taking another puff of his cigar.

The men quieted as the butler entered, bearing a small tray of iced strawberry drink. He set it down next to Ciel without a word and Ciel glanced up in surprise. The butler excused himself with a bow, exiting the room just as quietly. Sebastian smiled at him from across the room.

When Ciel entered the parlor, he was startled by a large circle of women crowded around one corner.

"I think it's a wonderful likeness!" Lady Howard commented and the young ladies erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Ciel!" Soma sprang from the couch, his sketch book in hand. The ladies parted to allow him room to pass and Soma bound forward, tossing one arm around Ciel carelessly. "Look at the portraits I've drawn! Would you like me to draw yours too?" Ciel glanced down at a series of squiggles and circles that vaguely resembled a human face. "This is Lady Howard," he said excitedly.

"Perhaps later," Ciel said politely, smiling tersely at the ladies. "The hour is late. We should relieve our hosts of our company so that they may retire." Soma's face fell.

"But you haven't spent time with us at all," Soma pouted.

Lady Randolph rose from her seat. "You must be kind to the Earl. He is still young. Why, I would not dream of keeping my Winston up so late." She smiled at him. "Still, I am terribly sorry to see you all go. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," she spoke to Soma, pressing her hand against his arm. He smiled broadly and nodded. "I do hope," she deliberated, "that we might see one another again."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Ciel said. "Prince, if we may. Agni will be waiting." Soma nodded. Ciel bowed to the ladies and made his excuses. Sebastian thanked their host and hostess. Ciel turned to leave the drawing room, trying to make his escape before Soma could dally any longer. Soma followed behind, pausing when Lady Randolph called after him.

"Prince, if I may," she said. She pressed a card into his hand, whispering something that made Soma break out into a smile. He nodded at her enthusiastically, pocketing the small slip.

He thanked her, turned to smile at Ciel and skipped ahead of him.

Ciel glanced behind him, noting her rather coquettish smile as Sebastian bid her farewell. Ciel made note of this, accepting his hat and cloak. Agni greeted him as he entered the carriage.

"That was delightful," Soma said as Ciel settled into the cushions. "Why don't we attend dinners more often?" he asked Ciel, glancing through his sketches for the night.

Ciel huffed as Sebastian climbed into the carriage, allowing the door to be shut behind him.

The carriage lurched forward and they were off, back into the dark London night. Ciel rubbed at his eyes, attempting to look alert when Soma caught this small action.

"The night was a failure," Ciel said. "We may indeed have to go through this awful business again." He glared at his servant.

Soma glanced from Ciel to Sebastian. "Failure? What failure? We made many friends tonight!"

"What need have I for new friends?" Ciel asked. "We need an invitation to that infernal club. Sebastian failed tonight. We must try again when the next opportunity presents itself."

Soma tilted his head. "What club?"

"Marlborough Club. Membership is highly exclusive. One cannot simply waltz in without an invitation, or a recommendation. Status is not enough."

Soma bit his lip, rummaging his pocket. "You mean something like this?" Ciel paused when Soma held up a small calling card. Lady Randolph's name and address were written upon it. "Lady Randolph said if I showed this at the club they would let me in." Ciel paused, his mouth falling open slightly. "She said the prince would be delighted to meet me." Soma beamed at him. "So Ciel, do you admit it now? Do you admit that I might be clever enough to help you?"

Ciel covered his face with one hand. He had a feeling cleverness had very little to do with Soma's success tonight.


	5. Marlborough Club

Author's Note: So a funny thing happened. I didn't really think too many people were reading this story. I got the odd comment now and then, but I never paid much attention. Then lo and behold I actually took a look finally and noticed all these people had my story on alert. D: Ack! Sorry for making you wait a year? I got sidetracked with cosplay and reading Victorian books instead of writing about it. I hope this chapter doesn't prove how rusty I am... Enjoy!

* * *

**Historical Notes:**  
1. It took me awhile to figure out what people actually did at gentleman's clubs. My understanding is that people joined them so they could eat together, maybe smoke indoors since it wasn't allowed in some places and mostly hang out with the people you wanted to hang out with, and in some cases, gamble safely since it was illegal outside of horse racing. I believe you had to have a member with you to come in, but I'm taking some liberties with that. The Marlborough Club had no prerequisite, but it was expensive!  
2. Whist was largely out of fashion by 1890. Baccarat became popular and the Prince of Wales himself liked to engage in games with his friends, usually in private homes and parties so they could make wagers on it.  
3. Lord Randolph Churchill was actually very ill at the time of this story, but he was known to be a huge gambler. He and Somerset were also part of the Prince of Wales "set."  
4. Lady Randolph Churchill was the Prince of Wales lover at some point. He was very fond of her and it is my understanding that he always had a sort of soft spot for her. Most people knew this and it was acceptable because as long as you were discreet about it, sleeping with a guy who could advance your husband's career was considered okay back then!

5. Eh hem, Mrs. Churchill was also something of a cougar after she became a widow. Her second husband was around Winston's age at the time and her third husband was younger than her son.

Disclaimer: I'm not an expert on end of the century Victorian society, so history majors out there, if you want to correct me on something by all means do! (Point me to sources and I will love you even more~)

* * *

**Cleveland Street 05  
Marlborough Club**

**

* * *

**

**At Night**

Ciel glanced up at the pale stone facade of Marlborough Club. A faint yellow light filtered through the windows spilling their shadows in slants across the floor. A gentleman paused at the entryway, mouth twisted in disapproval as he inspected their party. Soma waved one hand and greeted him cheerfully, startling the judgmental look off the other man's face. He glanced around carefully to make certain Soma was not addressing someone else. "Do you gentlemen mean to enter _this_ establishment?" He looked at them more carefully and Ciel held his chin a little higher.

"Lord and Lady Randolph Churchill were most persistent in their recommendation," Sebastian said smoothly. The older man paused, his eyes flaring briefly at the mention of their names.

"May I?" He held out an open palm. The Prince glanced up in question until Sebastian nodded toward his hand. Soma leaped forward and placed the card against the white glove. The stranger inspected it carefully, checking the back. His lips quirked up in amusement from beneath his thick moustache. He handed the card back to Soma. "Well then, gentlemen," he glanced at Ciel cautiously, "let's get out of this chilly air, shall we?"

He opened the door, stepping into the well-lit foyer. The club felt too warm for comfort despite the spacious interior and Ciel itched to take off his cloak. The gentleman in front of them signed in and the proprietor, an older gentleman with graying sideburns, turned to regard them warily. "Your guests?" he asked, waving toward Soma. The gentleman laughed.

"Potential new members the Lady _Randolph_ has sent our way. I imagine Randolph will join them as soon as he can escape Salisbury's fine after dinner chats."

The proprietor lifted his thick brows, his gray eyes contemplative. "And you gentlemen are?" he asked.

Soma puffed out his chest. "I am Prince Soma Asman Gandal of Bengal. These are my guests, Mr. Michaels and Ciel." Ciel tried not to grimace at Soma's obvious lack of decorum. The proprietor glanced down curiously at the Earl.

"All due pardon, Prince, but children are not allowed..."

He paused when Sebastian leaned forward, whispering something into the proprietor's ear. The other man paused, eyes lifting in surprise before an amused sort of grin slid over his face.

"Pardon, Earl, my eyesight is not so good these days. I didn't recognize you." His eyes slid to the bright topaz on Ciel's hand.

Ciel tipped his hat, twisting his lips ambiguously. "Having some experience with that myself, I can forgive the oversight." Ciel tapped the dark patch covering his right eye, allowing the ring to catch the glow of candlelight.

"I don't suppose you're here to tour the library." The proprietor smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ciel allowed himself a small grin. "Were I interested in reading, I would have stayed with the Salisburys."

The proprietor guffawed, gesturing for the men to come inside. His hand waved toward the cloak room where a servant stood ready to accept their outer garments. "I admit, I did not expect you to grace our club quite yet. But if you're nearly half as talented turning cards as your father was, there will be many a man sorely put out tonight."

Ciel smiled as he picked up the pen and signed his name in the record book. "I assure you, sir, I am significantly better."

The card room was stifling as they entered. The open windows did little to clear the thick clouds of smoke rising from the tips of burning pipes and cigars. Soma waved a hand before his nose, sticking out his tongue while Sebastian coolly surveyed the room, noting each exit and the open window. Ciel strode up confidently to observe the game of whist underway. He lifted his brow at the hand spread out before him. His mouth quirked up just as the man holding up his hand lifted a finger to pick a card. Ciel clicked his tongue at the man's choice. The table went quiet and the smiles around the table dimmed. They regarded Ciel with suspicion and he met their stares, smiling with a dip of his head.

"To your left, sir," he said. The man looked puzzled, but his finger shifted, choosing the card directly left of the one he had nearly chosen. His fingers hovered over the thin card, pinching the top before letting go. His fingers paused over his original choice before shifting to Ciel's recommendation and setting it down on the table. A chorus of groans rose from the party.

Ciel moved on before the man could thank him, choosing a small round table surrounded by four chairs; a classic card table and one that resembled his own at Phantomhive Estate. He settled himself in a comfortable chair with a high wooden back, resting on the edge so his feet could touch the floor. He picked up the deck of cards left on the table just as Sebastian settled himself into the spot opposite him. Soma landed ungracefully in a chair to Ciel's right.

"Don't you want to play over there?" Soma asked, pointing to the larger table were a few empty chairs still remained. Ciel shuffled the cards, struggling to control the large stack in his small hands. Sebastian whisked it from him and proceeded to smoothly flip the cards together.

"I have no patience for a game that went out of fashion long before I was born," Ciel commented quite audibly, even above the din of the card game beside them. A few gentlemen raised their heads and glanced at the small, unknown party. They returned to their cards despite a few curious and some unkind looks. "I propose something a little more in style," he said. Sebastian held up the deck and Ciel accepted it. He pulled up four cards, placing two in front of Sebastian and then himself. "Have you heard of a game called Chemin De Fer, Prince Soma?"

Soma's brows knit, perplexed that Ciel should call him "prince." He shook his head and looked at the card placement on the table. "Is that what we're playing now? A new game?" His voice rose with excitement.

Ciel let the cards rest where he had placed them. He made no move to touch any of them while Sebastian glanced around to confirm that they had caught the ears of nearby listeners. He gave a slight nod and Ciel clasped his hands on the table.

"The locals call it railroad. It's a French game currently in style. And it's remarkably easy to play."

Soma nodded and reached for Sebastian's cards but Ciel stayed his hand. Confused, Soma pouted and reached for the deck, but Ciel smoothly pulled it out of his reach. Soma huffed and crossed his arms as he sank back into his chair.

Sebastian smiled and moved to pick up his hand. "I believe the earl wishes to perform a demonstration first. To teach you how to play. The game is meant to include many players." Soma's pout melted and he looked happy again, smiling at Ciel as though touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Then I will study very carefully!"

Ciel ignored the look and Sebastian's comment, one pale hand reaching to pick up his own cards. "Each card has a numeric value and the goal is to achieve a sum of nine," he began. "Court cards and tens hold no value. Should you achieve a sum of eight or nine, this is a natural and you must turn your cards up immediately. The hand closest to nine wins." Soma nodded at this. Ciel paused for a scant few seconds, waiting for interruptions or questions. "If your cards should be too low, you may ask for another card." Soma looked at Sebastian expectantly. He nodded and Ciel slid a card face down along the wooden table. Ciel stayed his own hand and waited for Sebastian. The servant looked at his cards and then the deck. He placed his cards down on the table and revealed a jack, a three and a two.

Soma looked carefully. "Five!" he exclaimed and Ciel nodded. The earl smiled as he set down a five of hearts and a two of spades. Soma smiled and clapped his hands. "Seven! Ciel wins!" Soma threw his hands in the air, nearly knocking over his chair as he rocked back. Ciel slid his eyes toward the party beside theirs. The prince's outburst earned them a number of stares from the other groups and Ciel smiled as he pushed his cards toward the middle. He caught Sebastian's look. His mouth curved just beneath the fake moustache.

Ciel picked up the deck and handed it to Soma. "Now it is your turn to deal. After the first hand, the player on the right deals next." Soma accepted the deck and began shuffling to straighten out the cards. He picked up a small stack, tried to shuffle them into the rest of the deck by force, the way Ciel once did as a child. Ciel nodded toward Sebastian and Soma painstakingly picked up two cards and placed them in front of the servant. Ciel nodded again and Soma slid two cards toward him. He straightened them out so they were set out evenly before dealing himself two cards as well. He picked up his hand, his face scrunched in concentration as he observed his cards. Ciel picked up his own hand, took a peek before setting them down again face-down. He caught movement in his peripheral vision, careful not to be too obvious as he traced the progress of a lone gentleman wandering toward their table.

"Would you like another card, Mr. Sebastian?" Soma chirped. Sebastian smiled and inclined his head. Soma gave him another card enthusiastically. He turned his attention to Ciel. Ciel waved his hand to stay Soma's enthusiasm, his eyes looking just beyond the prince's shoulder to observe the addition to their party. It was a rather stout man with a thick, blond mustache wearing what Ciel perceived to be the same coat as the man he had helped upon entering the room. Facing the back of his head, he had not received an opportunity to study him in detail, but the man he saw was older, about the right age and judging by his clothes, involved in the military. Ciel was pleased to note that he watched their game with interest, observing the hands as if he understood the game.

Soma dealt himself another card and grimaced. He gave himself another and let out a big "aha!" Not waiting for the other players, he set his cards face up. Ciel glanced at the cards and counted them up. He smirked and turned his own cards over.

"Seven. We tie." Soma's enthusiasm wavered. "A tie is always in the dealer's favor, meaning, you win, Prince." Soma's face split into a grin. He cheered again and neither man questioned the fact that Sebastian never revealed his cards.

"Pardon, gentlemen, but would you mind an addition to the party?" the man voiced in a thick accent Ciel could not quite place.

Sebastian picked up the cards and began shuffling. He gestured smoothly with one hand to the empty seat beside him. "We would be delighted," he said. The cards flew between his fingers, landing in a neat deck. "Are you familiar with the rules…?"

"William," he supplied. "You may call me William. And I am well acquainted with the game, though I see we do not play for wagers."

Sebastian didn't miss a beat. He dealt two cards to Sir William quickly, smiling as he glanced at Soma. "We felt it inappropriate to make wagers when the Prince has just learned the game. We thought to give him a passing chance before turning out his pockets."

Sir William laughed and picked up his cards. "Sir William," Sebastian continued, "allow me to introduce Lord Phantomhive," Ciel inclined his head, "and Prince Soma Asman Gandal of Bengal."

Sir William's eyes lit up and he muttered something Ciel could not comprehend. Soma's eyes lit up in shock and amazement. He rattled something off in a tongue Ciel could only place as the language he spoke with Agni when they sometimes thought themselves alone.

"You speak Hindustani," Ciel commented. Lifting his cards and setting them back down.

"Only a mite. I picked up a few expressions as I traveled that fine country." He nodded at Soma. Soma was so excited he hardly looked at his cards. He spoke swiftly, chattering in a way that brought the attention of every man in the room. Sir William held up a hand in protest. "I believe my vocabulary extends primarily to certain phrases that should not be repeated in polite company."

Soma looked on with some confusion.

"And it is impolite to carry on in another language when there are members present not familiar with the tongue," Ciel said a little tartly.

"Oh Ciel, I'm sorry!" Soma cried out, trying to hug the boy. Ciel grimaced and tried to push him off.

"Manners, Prince," he said and Soma laughed and rubbed his hair before returning to his seat. "We're in the middle of a game, or have you forgotten?"

Soma snapped to attention at that. He returned to his hand, focusing on the cards. "Another card, Mr. Sebastian," he said with all seriousness.

A few games in and they had attracted a crowd.

Sebastian picked up his cards and revealed them carefully, raising them high enough for the gentleman behind him to view them clearly. He glanced across the table at his master, fixed him with a smile that caused him to visibly startle. Ciel had been cautious not to pay attention to the gentleman, but every now and then one blue eye would wander back up and Sebastian gestured as though it was he that the Earl was staring at so suspiciously. The crowd around them had thickened, and more than one gentleman huddled around, too proud to ask to be admitted to the game, but curious nonetheless. Ciel's fierce refusal to move to the larger table after Soma innocently suggested it had been regarded by all as a flat-out refusal and no one else dared repeat the request.

But the vultures hovered round, watching; waiting for one of them to tire or leave. Soma's lack of skill was obvious, an easy prey while Ciel's youth and skill were a curiosity—a challenge too tempting to pass up. Sebastian did his best not to attract attention. He was forgettable at best while the two youths gained the attention of one man. One man in a gray suit who curiously held his cigarette between his middle and ring finger.

Ciel looked uncomfortable as he glanced up again and Sebastian's foot crept across the carpet beneath the table, tapping his master's shoe as a caution. Ciel frowned at his cards and asked Soma for another. By the way Sir William grinned, it didn't matter if Ciel had just ruined his hand or not and when the cards were revealed, Sebastian discovered he was correct.

"My, if it isn't lively in here tonight," a familiar voice sounded above the din. Sebastian turned and Sir Randolph glanced around the room in slight astonishment. Even more so when he noticed the players at the table. "Goodness, have you boys been here all this time? And already falling into bad company, I see." The men present laughed, even Sir William.

Their cards were shuffled into the center and Sebastian reached for them. He shuffled them quickly while the men were distracted by Sir Randolph's entrance. He placed them neatly in the center.

"Then you shall have to improve it," Sebastian smiled. He rose from his chair and stepped sideways, gesturing with an open palm to the now vacant seat. No one dared object. Sir Randolph glanced around the crowd of faces. His eyes wandered to the neatly stacked cards and Sebastian was pleased to see he had guessed correctly. There was an edge in the man's expression that hinted at a love for cards. A love not unlike Sir William's.

"Thank you, don't mind if I do." The elder gentlemen took the seat and smiled at his fellow players around the table. He reached for the cards and began shuffling with confident, well-practiced hands. He dealt each hand with finesse and speed. Sebastian took a step back to watch the proceedings. His sponsor occupied, Sebastian sidled in the direction of their mystery man.

"The earl seems to have inherited his father's taste for cards," the man in the gray suit commented.

Sebastian turned to look at him, pausing for a moment like one uncertain. He took the moment to observe his suspect, noting the ring on his finger, the beaked nosed and the thick, red mutton chops and moustache.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I knew his father." The man waved his hand toward Ciel, whose brow scrunched as he stared at his cards. He looked most displeased. "Only the bravest of fools bet wagers against Phantomhive. Many a man slept well the night after the news came. No one left to collect the debts, or so they thought."

Sebastian turned to look at his master, and frowned.

"I suppose he's wanting to fix that."

Sebastian paused a moment, processing this information. The men standing around the table might have other motivations for watching their game. They might owe a debt that could prove useful in the future.

"It is my impression," Sebastian whispered carefully, "that the young earl was not aware of his father's membership until today. He was _quite _young at that time."

The older gentleman nodded slowly to himself. He watched Ciel with the sort of rapt attention that told Sebastian this was indeed the man he was searching for.

"I do not believe we are acquainted, sir." He ignored the thick smoke wafting in his direction. The cigar was pungent, and in his head, Sebastian had already begun to consider the method by which he would remove the stench from his new suit and that of his master's as well.

The man turned to regard him with aloofness in his manner softened only by a measure of curiosity in his clear gray eyes. The very same, Sebastian noted, of a certain Mr. Green who had chanced to visit a certain residence on Cleveland Street.

"Arthur Somerset," he said. "I suppose Lord Randolph is too engaged with his cards to perform the introductions."

"Sebastian Michaels," the demon smiled, dipping slightly at the waist to show his respect. "The young man sitting next to Lord Phantomhive is Prince Soma Asman Gandal of Bengal. It is he, I believe, Lady Randolph desired to make further acquaintance with."

Lord Somerset laughed around the cigar in his mouth. "Does she now?" he said, his tone hinting at some private knowledge Sebastian had only guessed at. He looked at the childish prince smiling at his cards. Though it was not his duty to see to the minute details of his guest, he mentally noted that it might be best to have a word with Agni when they returned.

"I fear I am somewhat of an interloper. I chanced to be visiting my employer during the season. I'll be on a ship back to India before the winter storms can trouble our voyage," Sebastian continued.

"Employer?" Somerset asked curiously.

Sebastian nodded. "Funtom Company. I'm sure you are aware of the earl's business endeavors abroad."

"Never paid much attention, I'm afraid. Is that why you threw so many good hands? To appease your employer? Children aren't much sport, are they?" Somerset's gaze wandered back to the table. Sir Randolph threw down his cards in frustration. Soma chirped with pleasure when he discovered he held the winning hand.

"Fashion travels slowly. I learned the game tonight and have no skill. Though the earl chose to make no wagers for Prince Soma's sake, I find he has done me a great service as well."

"And how did the young earl come to learn such a game?" Somerset asked.

Sebastian looked above the top of Sir Randolph's head. He gazed on his young master remembering his stubbornness, his utter lack of flexibility when pursuing the latest in diversions; anything that might keep him from tending to his lessons. Ciel happened to glance up from his cards. His poker face faltered a little when he noticed Sebastian's partner in the crowd. Sebastian widened his smile, a simple reminder that prompted the young earl to brighten his face with a false show of joy as he revealed his cards on the table.

"The earl, like any child, is quick to pounce on any new method of diversion. As a toy maker, he makes it his business," Sebastian replied.

Lord Somerset let out a huff, half-laughter, half-dismissal.

"He'll find no childish diversions here," Somerset said.

Sebastian turned and paused a moment until Somerset met his look. He smiled like one who knows a secret but will not deign to tell. "Don't let that angelic face fool you."

A ripple of surprise flit across Somerset's features, beginning with the slight raising of his brows, and spreading to a certain slackness in his jaw. He recovered quickly and turned his attention to the table again, his eyes searching for the secret Sebastian hinted at. Sebastian followed his gaze to the child in fancy clothes, a veritable cherub play acting at being a gentleman. This is what the others would see. This is what they would want to see when they set their wagers on the table.

"True his pursuits can be rather _narrow_ in scope. Some diversions are not quite _suited_ to his tastes. But on the whole, he has been a most attentive host and I've not suffered for lack of amusement," Sebastian continued.

"His father wasn't one for spirits, but there was nary a season when he wasn't at the gaming halls." Somerset fell into silence as the next hand was sent around the table. Dealing the cards himself, Ciel quickly revealed his hand. A seven and a two were placed on the table top. Soma let out a sigh of dismay, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at his losing hand. The other gentlemen were a little more successful in hiding their disappointment.

Ciel looked up, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eye. He was no doubt pleased with his results after shuffling the cards himself.

"I suspect the apple does not fall far from the tree," Sebastian replied. He turned to look at his partner whose attention was elsewhere.

Sebastian had once met a noble who delighted in passing on his vices. Well into his cups, he had given his four-year-old son wine, laughed at his childish disgust and forced it upon him until he came to like it. The expression on that noble's face upon beholding his child's love of drink was not too unlike the look on Somerset's face now.

The demon smiled to himself, the machinations of a trap slowly unfolding before him.

"If I may pry, Lord Somerset," Sebastian lowered his voice. "What sort of man _was_ Vincent Phantomhive?"

* * *

**In the Early Morning**

* * *

Ciel shucked off his shoes on the way to the bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so exhausted; not since the long nights of working at a circus. He buried his face into the duvet and tried not to think about the unexpected obstacle presented to him.

It had been foolish to bring Soma out into society with him.

Even now he could hear Soma's heavy footsteps downstairs and the occasional excited proclamation. He shook his head in disbelief that anyone could be so animated at this hour. He had nearly fallen asleep twice during the carriage ride home. Still, the calling cards would arrive tomorrow and Sir Randolph's endorsement of their membership would certainly be seconded by more than one member after their debut performance. It was not an invitation he was keen to accept.

Ciel's breath was warm against the blanket. He stayed face down until it became difficult to breathe, turning over onto his back. A pair of gray eyes floated to his memory and the feeling of being watched lingered. His fingers itched to rub against his arm, to wipe away that gaze crawling over him.

A rap at his door caught his attention. Sebastian appeared in his doorway, his attention already fixed on the cloak piled on the floor. Without a word, he picked it up, dusted it off with his glove and moved to hang it in the wardrobe. He had already changed into his normal attire, his shoes that of a servant and not the heeled boot of a gentleman.

"The man at the club," Ciel began. He closed his eyes and his stomach lurched when he envisioned the man with the cigar and the way he held it between his fingers. "Our Mr. Green, I presume?"

Sebastian nodded. "More commonly known as Lord Arthur Somerset."

Ciel's eyes widened. "The one Lord Randolph told us manages the prince's stables? The gambler?"

"The very same."

"Hrn," Ciel murmured. He pushed himself upright and adjusted his seat on the bed, refusing to stand just yet for his undressing.

"Tell me you uncovered something useful during your tête-à-tête. You seemed positively pleased with yourself upon our departure. Had I known any better, I'd consider you two downright chummy."

The corner of Sebastian's eyes lifted with his grin. His pale skin was washed in the yellow glow of the candlelight, the flames dancing in his dark eyes. Ciel detected mischief.

"Well?" Ciel prompted.

"Were you aware, Young Master, that the Phantomhives have been members of the Marlborough Club since its inception?"

Ciel scowled. Of course he wouldn't know that. He was never allowed beyond the house whenever his family had removed themselves to London. His delicate health had not allowed much in the way of gallivanting about the filthy streets.

"The previous earl earned something of a reputation regarding cards. The men lingering about the card table with such interest were not so much intrigued by its company, but by the appearance of the son of a man to whom they owed a considerable debt. They fear, Young Master, that you have come to collect."

Ciel's ideas began turning. It was true that all the household account books had been destroyed during the fire. His father had left little at the London house. Everything remained locked up in his study at the manor.

"Somerset owes me a debt, does he?" This changed his luck considerably.

"The gentleman did not say as much, but I believe it to be the case."

Ciel mulled over this information. Somewhere, there had to be a record of this debt owed to him. Or someone must have remembered. Appeased with his servant's offering, Ciel slid to the wooden floor and lifted his arms into the air. His servant's hands were quick and efficient, the buttons undone without a hitch.

"Sebastian," he began. Mentally, he began listing his father's contemporaries. It was perhaps time to contact Klause. "I want you to investigate which gentlemen were members at the time of my father's death."

The demon was quiet and one look confirmed a rather smug air about him.

"I believe I have a fair sense of that list already. You will find that Lord Somerset is most forthcoming after a few tumblers of apple brandy."

"Heh," Ciel huffed. He paused only to allow the large nightshirt to be pulled over his head. He stuffed his arms through the sleeves and shook his head to toss his hair back into place. "I want a list by the time we leave for the post tomorrow. I will contact Klause and see what he remembers of my late predecessor's activities. Instructions and an initial inquiry should be sent by telegraph. I believe there is a telegraph office at St. Martins-le-grand?"Ciel smirked a little.

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply and then paused. He lapsed into a thoughtful expression. "Shall we investigate while we're there?"

Ciel lifted a brow. He fought through his drowsiness to figure out what Sebastian was insinuating.

"Ah yes, they must have Thickbroom's record." Ciel fought off a yawn, but could hardly contain it. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth just in time. Sebastian ignored this, another thought clearly on his mind. "What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I learned something else of note, something that may affect the prince." Ciel covered his face when he thought of the silly prince's display at the club. "Sir Lady Randolph," Sebastian began.

Ciel peeked through his fingers at Sebastian. "Yes, I noticed her interest in the prince, and you as well. You will do well to stay away from her. She travels a broad social circle and anyone in her favor will draw the attention of society as well."

"Indeed. I shall be a model of discretion, my lord. The prince, however…" Sebastian paused.

"We shall deal with it tomorrow," Ciel grumped. He pulled back his own covers and crawled onto the high bed. "Really, Sebastian, I expected you to be a little more off-putting. What will you do if Lady Howard delivers her card tomorrow and you answer the door in a butler's livery?" Ciel smiled, doing little to hide his amusement.

The demon's lips rose in a tight smile. "Good night, my lord," he said, ignoring the question.


End file.
